


Spring Cleaning: Part 1

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Claiming, Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Consent, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sibling Incest, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: I have a backlog of 50 one shots I need to clear out. This little series will have 5 parts, all with 10 different fics in them. They range in ratings, so they will all be M rated just to be safe.





	1. Never Meant To Be

Leigh looked down at the gravestone in front of her, tears flowing. She rubbed the headstone, and her protruding belly at the same time. Her husband, the father of her soon to be two kids, had passed away three months earlier, in a drive by shooting, while he was out getting her  her latest late-night craving. 

“Mama, are you okay?”  four-year-old James asked, as he played with a toy truck, not too far from her. 

“Yea baby, is there anything you want to tell Daddy?” Leigh waved James over, and the little boy sat in front of his father’s headstone, telling him all about school and his friends. 

Leigh watched the scene, rubbing her belly, feeling her unborn son squirming inside. She and Howie had just named him three days before he had been killed. Little Holden John Dorough was due to make his entrance in a few weeks. 

Leigh thought back to right after Howie had been killed, and the utter fear and panic she had gone through, realizing that she was now a widowed mom of two, with her second not even born yet. Howie’s brothers, had  rallied around her and James,  helping them out whenever they could. 

“and Uncle Brian and Uncle Kevin took me to a football game Daddy! That was so cool! Uncle Kevin even got me a little  football to play with. We have been throwing it around lots” James enthused, as he told his father all about what his brothers had been up to. Leigh smiled as she heard her son chattering. 

“Come on baby, it’s getting a little chilly out here” Leigh stood up, and took James’s hand as they said goodbye to Howie, and went back to their car. They usually came once a week, so James could talk to his dad, and so Leigh could update him on Holden. They made their way to AJ and  Rochelle’s; the couple having invited them for dinner. 

“Hey Leigh! How are you doing” AJ asked as he opened the front door, grinning when James crashed into his legs, picking the little boy up and swinging him around. 

“I’m okay. Just came from visiting Howie” Leigh spoke as she hung up her coat, and followed her son and AJ into the kitchen where Rochelle was cooking up a storm. She smiled seeing Ava in her bouncer, grinning happily at James, who was making funny faces at her. 

“Leigh! So good to see you my friend. How is baby Holden doing?” Rochelle turned and hugged her best friend, laying a hand on her belly, feeling Holden’s kicks and squirms. 

“Very rambunctious, and doesn’t let me sleep a wink anymore. I cannot wait to have him out of me” Leigh winced as Holden hit her kidney again, and she sighed as she sat down at the table. AJ got her some water, and she tried to relax watching James play with Ava. 

“Nick is coming over as well. He said that he was getting lonely and bored, and wanted to visit his goddaughter” AJ heard his daughter’s cry, and picked her up, settling her in his arms as he cooed at her happily. 

“That’s great. I haven’t seen Nick in almost a month. I hope he hasn’t been avoiding me and James out of guilt or something” Leigh had been wanting to see the younger blonde for a couple weeks now. 

“You know Nick, he hides away if he isn’t comfortable with something. Howie’s death hit us all hard, but I think Nick took it the hardest” AJ tried to shake the memories off, but a tear escaped. He quickly wiped it away, and sent a prayer up to his brother to keep watch over him and his family. 

Leigh saw the tears, but she pretended she didn’t and smiled hearing the front door open, and Nick barge in, like always. 

“AJ!!! Where’s my beautiful goddaughter?” Nick’s voice carried as he came into the kitchen, stopping in shock at seeing Leigh and James. 

“Hey Nick, how are you?” Leigh struggled to stand, and Nick rushed over to help her up, and gave her a massive hug, pulling back, and wiping his own tears away. 

“What’s wrong Nick?” Leigh looked up, and bit her lip as she watched Nick go to AJ, both men lost in the memories of her husband, and the times they had had together. She looked over at Rochelle, who nodded softly, and they quietly got their kids into the dining room, giving the two men time to grieve a little more. 

“AJ still have nightmares?” Leigh asked, nodding sadly when Rochelle replied in the affirmative. 

“Yes, he still dreams that he loses Kevin, Brian, and Nick the same way he lost Howie. AJ struggles to not constantly check on the Boys, to make sure they are all okay” Rochelle sighed sadly, wishing she could make her husband’s nightmares go away. 

Leigh could relate to AJ in a lot of ways, she still had nightmares as well. Leigh got James settled in his chair, and went to help Rochelle get dinner on the table. She stopped as Nick reached for her hand, pulling her towards him and AJ. 

“Leigh, AJ and I were wondering something. Do you have anyone to be with you when Holden comes out?” Nick asked, looking anywhere but at Leigh. 

Leigh blinked in shock, but shook her head sadly. Howie’s mom had died a month after he did, and Leigh had cut her family off not long after marrying Howie, so she had no one to support her, or help out with James, after giving birth. 

“No, besides you guys, I’ve got no one. Who is going to care for James, while I am in the hospital?” Leigh started panicking as she thought about the birth for the  first time since Howie had passed. 

“Leigh, you need to calm down. Panicking isn’t going to help you in the least. I know Kevin and Kristin, or Brian and Leighanne will take James while you are in the hospital. That is not an issue at all. AJ and I are more worried about you. Do you want one of us to be with you in the hospital?” Nick inquired, hoping that Leigh would pick him. 

“Nick, it would be a lot easier, if it was you, since you are single with no  responsibilities , especially since you guys have taken an indefinite hiatus from making music. Can I call on you, when I need to go to the hospital to have Holden?” Leigh looked up, seeing the smile bloom on Nick’s face. 

“Yes, I would love to be there” Nick hugged Leigh, and the three went to the dining room to enjoy a nice family meal together. 

A few weeks passed, and Nick started showing up at Leigh’s place more often, keeping an eye on her. AJ also called every single day, making sure that she wasn’t going into labor. Leigh was starting to get sick of the hovering, but understood why they were doing it. One night, she heard a pop, and knew immediately that her water had broken. 

“Fuck!” she cursed, as she jumped off the couch, thankful that James was asleep. She reached for her phone, dialing Kristin’s number, praying the older woman was  still awake.

“Hello” a sleepy voice on the other end answered, and Leigh grimaced as a contraction hit. 

“Kristin, I need you or Kevin to get over here to get James. My water just broke” Kristin immediately woke up at Leigh’s words, and she shoved her husband awake, eventually having to squeeze his balls to get him to wake up. 

“ Kevin, I need you to get your ass over to Leigh’s to get James. Leigh is in labor” Kevin’s eyes widened, and he jumped to get some clothes on. 

“Tell Leigh I’ll be over in less than 10 minutes” Kevin ran out of the bedroom, Kristin shaking her head at her husband’s antics, as she spoke to Leigh at the same time. 

“Thanks Kris.  Going to call Nick now, he wants to be there with me for the birth” Kristin’s eyes widened at that. 

“Are you sure about that Leigh? I know that things have been brewing between you two for the last couple of weeks. Is that a wise decision to make?” Kristin was concerned for her friend, knowing that Nick and Leigh had clung to each other after Howie’s death, before Nick pulled away for a month. 

“Yes Kris. We will be fine” Leigh bit her lip, willing herself to believe the lie she was telling. 

“Okay. Kevin and I will make our way to the hospital after James and Mason wake up. I’ll tell Kevin to call Brian and AJ, and we will all be there for you and Holden” Kristin hung up a couple minutes later, and Leigh called Nick.

“Is it time?” Nick asked breathlessly, immediately after picking up the phone. 

“Yes, Kevin is on his way to take James, but I need to get to the hospital. My water broke” Leigh winced as another contraction came. 

“I’ll be there in five minutes. Stay put” the line went dead, and Leigh quickly changed, grabbing her hospital bag to wait for both men to get there. Nick arrived and got her bag in his car, and went up to grab James’s bag for Kevin, coming down, as the man in question arrived. 

“How are you doing Leigh?” the  green-eyed man asked, concerned. 

“My uterus is contracting, this baby is coming, and I still miss my husband. How do you think I am doing?” Leigh grunted as another contraction hit, and Kevin winced. 

“Sorry bad question. Let me just get James, and I’ll get him settled at my place. See you two in a few hours” Kevin went and picked James up, without waking him, stopping so Leigh could give him a kiss, before putting him in Mason’s  carseat , and going back home. Leigh turned to Nick, and the two went out to his car.

Thirty minutes later, Leigh was getting settled in her hospital room, and Nick was pacing around, both thinking about Howie. 

“I miss him a lot. No offense Nick, but Howie should be here right now” Leigh whimpered, as tears came to her eyes. 

“I completely agree with you, and I wish it was him here, instead of me” Nick sat down, grabbing Leigh’s hand. 

The hours trailed by, as Leigh’s cervix thinned, and she felt Holden descending. She got an epidural, and after 14 hours of labor, it was time to push. Leigh’s tears came back as she thought about Howie, and how excited he was about Holden’s arrival. 

“Hey, Leigh, it’s going to be okay. You know that Howie is watching over all of us, and he already knows what Holden looks like. Leigh, you  got to stop the tears, and try and push your son out” Nick could see that his words weren’t getting through to Leigh, so he closed his eyes, took a breath, and softly kissed Leigh, feeling her respond, before pulling away, her eyes wide. 

“Nick....” Leigh looked completely overwhelmed, and Nick put his head down ashamed. 

“I’m sorry. I saw you were upset, and not calming down, and I just reacted on instinct. I don’t know why I did it” Nick looked at his shoes, and felt his head being lifted up.

“Is that why you pulled away a month ago? You started developing feelings for me?” Leigh asked softly, her eyes full of curiosity. She sighed as she saw Nick’s nod. 

“Nick, I don’t know what to tell you, that isn’t going to hurt you. I am about to deliver Howie’s second child, without him here. I am still grieving my husband’s death. I can’t move on. Do I have feelings for you? Yes, a little bit. But most of my heart is still with Howie” Leigh looked away, knowing that Nick would probably walk away. She wasn’t surprised to hear the door open and close. Five minutes later,  Kristin walked in. 

“What happened? Nick just completely left, wiping tears away” Kristin saw that Leigh was close to giving birth, and knew they wouldn’t be able to talk until after Holden was here. Kristin saw the doctors and nurses come in, and grabbed Leigh’s hand to help her through the birth. An hour later, Holden John Dorough was born at a healthy 8 lbs 10 oz. 

“Hi baby boy. Mama loves you so much, and Daddy is looking down on you, smiling” Leigh cooed to her son through her tears. Kristin wiped a few away watching her best friend with her newest son. 

“Nick kissed me” Leigh stated a half hour later, as she held Holden in her arms, staring at him.

“Excuse me?” Kristin asked, sure she had misheard. 

“I was freaking out and crying about Howie and  thinking about how excited he would have been, and I wasn’t calming down. Nick reacted instinctively and kissed me, and I responded, before pulling away. He confessed that the reason he pulled away from me last month, was because he started developing feelings for me. I told him that I couldn’t say the same thing. I have a little bit of feelings for him, but most of my heart is still with Howie. I am  still grieving his death” Leigh spoke, looking at Kristin, eyes full of sadness and grief.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting that” Kristin went over and hugged Leigh, holding her as she cried. A little while later, the rest of the gang, except Nick , came in to see the newest member of the family, and James got to meet his little brother. James was enthralled, and kept kissing Holden’s head. 

A few days went by, and Leigh settled at home. She wondered about Nick, but heard from AJ that he had completely disappeared, and was only talking to Kevin and Brian. Leigh was upset, but couldn’t focus on it, not with a  four-year-old and a newborn. Time ticked by, but no one really heard from Nick at all. 

Soon enough, six months had passed, and Leigh finally felt lifted from the fog she had  been in. Her heart was lighter, and Holden was growing like a weed. She had asked about Nick, but no one could tell her anything. One day a knock at the door would change everything. 

“Coming!” Leigh called as she heard the doorbell ring. She pulled it open and gasped. 

“Nick!” she cried, as she wrapped her arms around the man in front of her, hardly recognizing him. Nick had thinned a lot, and he stank to high heaven. 

“Where the hell have you been for the last six months?” Leigh stepped back, holding his hands, looking him over. 

“I went to Florida, then I went up north, and finally just made my way back down here. I had to get away. I couldn’t face you, knowing that you didn’t share my feelings, and I felt like a fool for revealing them, when I did” Nick revealed, shifting from one foot to another. 

“I can understand that, but why do you stink so bad, and why are  you so thin?” Leigh pulled Nick into the house and sat him at the kitchen island, getting him some food. 

“I came back home a month ago, and didn’t tell anyone. I found out the lease on my apartment had expired, and I was homeless. I was too proud to ask for help, so I just scavenged and did what I could. I finally knew that I was being an idiot, and came here, mostly to see how you were doing” Nick revealed, as he slowly ate. 

“Nickolas Gene Carter! Are  you insane or just stupid? What the hell were you thinking?” Leigh looked at the younger man, wondering why the hell he had done what he did. 

“Leigh, you know how stubborn I am. I didn’t want you or the others to see how far I had fallen” Nick argued, as he started to eat for the first time in over 24 hours. A cry was heard over the baby monitor as Holden woke up.

“Is that Holden?” Nick asked, as Leigh nodded, and went to his nursery. She scooped her son up, and  brought him back to the kitchen, happy to see that Nick had grabbed seconds. 

“Nick, meet your nephew, Holden John Dorough. Holden, meet your Uncle Nick!” Leigh transferred the baby into Nick’s arms, and a few tears fell as she watched the younger blonde coo and cradle her son. 

“He looks so much like Howie” Nick commented, as he played with Holden’s hands and feet, tears falling as the baby cooed and grinned at him. 

“I swear he came from me. He’s finally starting to look a bit like me, but  yes, he favors Howie a lot right now” Leigh agreed, smiling when Holden squealed. 

“Let’s get him settled in the pack and play, that way we can talk” Nick followed Leigh into the living room, and settled Holden into his pack and play, then going to the couch to sit next to Leigh. 

“Nick, what’s been going on?” Leigh thought she knew what he was going to say, and nodded as Nick spoke, twisting her hands. 

“Leigh, I still have feelings for you, and they’ve only gotten stronger since I went away. I don’t know what to do anymore. I want to stay away until either I know you have feelings for me, or until mine fade. I also feel like I’m dishonoring Howie, by having feelings for you” Nick spun his ring around his finger as he spoke, not looking at Leigh.

“Nick, look at me please” at Nick’s head raising, Leigh continued.

“I have been so beyond concerned about you, especially in the last month, when Brian and Kevin told me that they had lost contact with you completely. And that’s also when my feelings came back for you as well. They never went away, but I buried them, since I had just given birth, and Howie had died 4 months earlier.

It has been 10 months now, and I still miss and love Howie, but my heart isn’t consumed by grief anymore. My feelings for you have gotten stronger, little by little. I don’t think you are dishonoring Howie, I think he would love to know that his little brother is taking care of his wife and kids. I’m sure that Howie is smiling up there right now” Leigh squeezed Nick’s hands as she spoke, hoping he would understand. 

“Really?” Nick whispered in disbelief.

“Yes, let’s do a little test to see, if that spark is still there” Leigh leaned over and placed her lips on Nick. It was like an electric spark had occurred, and Nick quickly responded, the two pulling away when things got heated, both panting slightly. 

“Well, that answers that question. Leigh, would you like to go on a date with me?” Nick looked down at Leigh, his blue eyes sparkling. 

“Yes, Nick. I’d love to go on a date” Leigh kissed his cheek, laying against his chest, hoping that she was doing the right thing, feeling Howie near, hoping he was happy. 

“Friday, I’ll pick you up. What are you going to do with the boys?” Nick asked, wrapping his arms around Leigh. 

“I’ll ask Brian and Leighanne to watch them. James has been asking to play with Baylee for the last couple of weeks”  Leigh put her hands on Nick’s and the two just laid together for a bit, before Holden cried, looking for food. 

“I’m  going to go, talk to the other guys. Pray for me, they aren’t going  to be happy with me” Nick grimaced, as he thought about how the conversations were going to go. 

“I will, but you kind of deserve it. You fell off the face of the planet for more than a month. The boys have been going nuts. I won’t say anything that I saw you. I want to keep this all a secret for a bit. We will tell them eventually, but I want to keep this between us for a while” Leigh gave Nick a quick kiss, seeing his nod, and walked him to the front door, saying goodbye, telling she would see him on Friday. 

The next few days passed, and Friday finally came. Leigh had called Brian, asked him and Leighanne to watch the boys, and Brian happily accepted, wanting to see James and Holden. She dropped them off, before returning home to get ready for the date. 

“Hey Nick!” Leigh hugged and kissed his cheek as she opened her door, Nick looking fine wearing  a button-down shirt and a pair of trousers , holding a single rose for her. Leigh smiled, putting the rose in a vase, before grabbing her coat, and Nick’s hand, as they made their way to his car. 

Twenty minutes later, they were settling down for a nice dinner, and had just given their orders. Leigh looked at Nick, and asked the question that had been bugging her the last couple of days. 

“So, what happened when you went to talk to the other guys?” Nick grimaced, sighing a bit. 

“Luckily, they were having a  kids’ playdate, so all of them were at Brian’s. He opened the door, and saw me, nearly tackling me with a hug, yelling my name. The other five came to the door, and they all looked shocked and stunned, but happy to see me. I got in the door, and after I explained what happened, Kevin was pissed, as usual. AJ and Brian weren’t happy either, and I got the mother of all lectures, as I expected” Nick winced as he remembered that particular lecture. 

Leigh chuckled a bit, having expected that exact outcome, knowing the Boys as long as she did now. She grabbed Nick’s hand and squeezed it, feeling him return the affection. The two soon started eating, enjoying the time together, Leigh telling Nick about the boys, and Nick updating her on his life. The two loved the intimate time together, hoping that the spark continued. 

The night ended with Nick kissing her, and the two lightly making out before Leigh pulled away, resting her forehead on his,  breathing heavily. Nick kissed her one final time before smiling and telling her that he would call her tomorrow to schedule another date, Leigh nodding happily. 

Another six months passed, Holden turned one, and Leigh and Nick continued to secretly date. Leigh used the excuse of joining the gym, and meeting one of her friends there for some yoga and girl time, to cover her and Nick’s dates. It was finally becoming increasingly clear to Nick and Leigh that they couldn’t keep the game up any longer. 

“We need to tell them, it’s becoming a problem now” Leigh told Nick, as they watched a movie at his place, Leigh nestled in Nick’s arms. 

“Yes, we do. It was so painful at Holden’s party not being able to be affectionate with you, and I keep getting looks from the guys every time your name comes up” Nick sighed, tightening his hold on Leigh. 

“How do you want to do it?” Leigh asked, intertwining her hands with Nick’s, laying against his chest. 

“Let’s just invite them over for a game night, and tell them then. We haven’t had a night together in a while” Nick suggested, and Leigh nodded, pulling out her phone to text the other wives. They all agreed to meet up in a couple of days, both Leigh and Nick wondering how the night would go. 

“Leigh! How are you doing?” Rochelle asked as her and AJ came in the door, a couple nights later, a plate of desserts in her hand. 

“I’m doing well Rochelle, boys are growing like weeds, and I’m moving forward” Leigh hugged her best friend, and smiled as the other wives came in the door with their husbands, and Nick came last. 

“You ready?” Nick held Leigh’s hand, giving her a small kiss, both alone in the front entranceway. 

“As ready as I can be” Leigh leaned against Nick’s chest, breathing in his scent, before taking his hand again, both making their way into the living room, where the others were, remaining hand in hand. 

“What’s going on?” Leighanne asked, the first to notice their joined hands. The other five looked over, and their jaws dropped. 

“Nick and I are dating” Leigh spoke, as Nick pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her shoulders. 

“How long?” Kevin asked, still blinking in shock and disbelief.

“A little over six months now” Nick stated, watching as AJ’s eyes widened, he could see him doing the math in his head. 

“So just after you came back,  and 9 months after Howie’s death. Are you sure you two aren’t moving too fast?” AJ asked, shaking his head, trying to wrap his head around this. 

“No, AJ. Nick revealed his feelings for me when I was in the hospital giving birth, that is why he left for six months. I knew I couldn’t reciprocate his feelings, my heart still belonged to Howie. As time went by, and I realized Nick had been gone longer and longer, my heart started developing the feelings that had already been planted for Nick. Soon after he got back, we went on our first date, and things bloomed from there” Leigh revealed, feelings Nick’s arms tighten around her, a smile blooming on her face. 

Kevin, Kristin, Brian, Leighanne, and Rochelle looked at each other, and agreed that they hadn’t seen Leigh this happy since before Howie’s death. It wasn’t up to them to decide Leigh’s happiness, and they weren’t going to interfere. Kristin privately thought that Nick and Leigh made a good couple, smiling at her best friend. 

“What would Howie think about this?” AJ knew this was the wrong thing to ask when Leigh’s eyes turned stormy, and Rochelle hit him on the back of his head, glaring at him. He looked around to see all of them glaring at him with various levels of intensity.

“I wouldn’t know AJ, but I would like to think that he would be happy to know that his brother is taking care of his wife and kids. I know that he was your best friend, and I understand it will take you longer to accept this, but Nick and I are tired of hiding it, we want to be able to go out without having to fear that our cover is blown” Leigh growled, softening her tone at the end of her statement. 

AJ nodded, and got up, holding his arms open for Leigh, and she left Nick’s embrace to receive the hug from AJ, smiling softly. Soon enough, all eight of them were in a giant hug, and they pulled away to enjoy the rest of the night, Nick and Leigh snuggling together for most of it, soft smiles blooming on all of their faces. 

A few months later, Leigh and Nick were  still going strong, but something was brewing in the back of their minds. Leigh was spending the night with her sons, and she noticed James was quieter than usual. 

“James, baby, what’s going on in your head. Usually you are chattering my ear off” Leigh asked as she stopped Holden from eating yet another Lego that James had left out. 

“Why haven’t we gone to see Daddy, and why is Uncle Nick here all the time?” James asked, and Leigh’s heart stopped. She thought about the last time they had gone to Howie’s grave, and realized it had been over a month. Leigh teared up, taking James into her lap. 

“Baby, Mommy is so sorry. I hadn’t realized it had been so long since we had gone to see Daddy. We will go see him first thing tomorrow morning, I promise.” Leigh hugged James, feeling like a monster. 

“And Uncle Nick, why is he here all the time” Leigh bit her lip, trying to find the words to explain to her son, that she was dating again. 

“You know how I loved your Daddy, and we would be all kissy and loving together?” James nodded his head, remembering his mommy and daddy kissing lots. 

“Well, after Daddy died, my heart started loving Uncle Nick. We have been together lots, and we have a lot of fun together” Leigh struggled to explain this to her oldest, but could see that he wasn’t happy. 

“I don’t want a new Daddy! I have one, and I miss him lots. I don’t want Uncle Nick to be my daddy!” James ran into his room, and Leigh let him go, bursting into tears. She had known that James wouldn’t be happy, but never expected that kind of outburst. 

“What am I going to do? I have to tell Nick” Leigh thought that night, as she laid in bed, James’s outburst running through her head. 

The next day, Nick came over for his usual visit, but noticed the tension in the air immediately. He had felt something had been off between them for a few weeks, but had a feeling that today would change everything. 

“What’s going on Leigh?” Nick asked, as he found his girlfriend sitting on the couch, listlessly flipping  through the channels on the television. 

“I have to talk to you. Things came up last night” Leigh patted the spot next to her, and Nick sat, wrapping his arms around her. 

“What’s up?” Nick’s eyes furrowed as he looked, seeing the devastation on Leigh’s face. 

“I talked to James. Turns out we hadn’t visited Howie’s grave in over a month, and he asked why you were here all the time” Nick’s heart dropped, and he knew that things would be changing in the next little bit. 

“I told him we would go see Howie today, and we did, spent almost three hours there. And then I told him that you and I were dating. He didn’t take it well, at all” Leigh sniffed, tears falling as she thought about the look on James’s face. 

“What did he say?” Nick spoke hesitantly, not sure he really wanted to know. 

“Told me that he didn’t want a new daddy, that he had one already and missed him lots, and that he didn’t want you to be his new daddy” Leigh couldn’t look Nick in the eye, knowing that her answer would devastate him. 

“Leigh....” Nick looked destroyed, and he knew what he had to do. 

“We need to break up. I won’t come between you and James. I will not be the reason James is hurt and confused. I still want to be in his life, as an Uncle, if you  will let me be” Nick let out a sob at the end of his declaration, feeling Leigh turn towards him. 

“Nick, you are his Uncle, that will not change. But I agree with you, we need to end things. Maybe in a few years, once James and Holden are older, we can resume  our relationship, but I need to be with my sons right now. James is still obviously grieving Howie, and I need to focus on helping him” Leigh held Nick’s hand, as they mutually decided to end their relationship, but leaving the door open to resume it in a few years, if they desired to. 

Nick nodded, giving Leigh one last kiss, and told her that he would see her in a few days, when the whole group would get together to celebrate the fourth of July. They decided to tell them then, that the two of them had mutually decided to break things off, keeping the real reason to themselves. 

Leigh and Nick remained friends, and Nick remained an Uncle to both James and Holden, loving spending time with both boys. James had been cold with him for the first few weeks, after he and Leigh had broken up. Eventually Leigh talked to him, and things went back to  normal. Leigh and Nick knew that Nick still had feelings for Leigh. Frankly, she still reciprocated them, but both knew they would have to wait, focusing on their friendship, and treasuring that. They settled into a new normal, and looked towards a bright future, together or apart. 


	2. Life-Changing Dreams

The house was still and silent, all five occupants asleep in their own rooms, the night had just passed into a new day, when one occupant woke up in a cold sweat. The  dream he had, shook him to his very core, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. 

Kevin padded down to the kitchen, intent on making some tea, and going into the study, to write some new songs. He rubbed his eyes, as the kettle whistled, and he poured the hot water into the mug, his tea bag already settled into it. He added honey, and a spoon, taking it into the study with him, hoping he hadn’t woken the others. 

“God, why did I have to dream that? It’s a total fantasy, it’ll never happen. The other four are straight arrows, Nick and Brian’s history proves that” Kevin thought as he sat at the piano, happy that the study was soundproof. 

“Well, I don’t know about AJ and Howie, they are so beyond secretive and defensive, I have completely given up on asking them about any significant others they have” Kevin mused, playing a few chords, and writing down some lyrics. 

“Talking to yourself again? That’s the first sign of insanity, you know that right  cuz ?” Brian chuckled as Kevin jumped, his head shooting up, red all  over his cheeks. 

“Brian....what are you doing up?” Kevin asked, a hand over his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. Brian looked down, running his hand through his short hair. 

“Dream, woke me up” Kevin blinked, wondering if he somehow had the same dream as Brian. 

“What was it about  Bri , come here” Kevin asked, wrapping his arms around his younger cousin, rubbing his arms soothingly, laying his head on his shoulder. 

“Too weird, it’ll never happen. I don’t even know why I had it” Brian whimpered as he tried to calm down, the dream exciting him, but he knew it was a fantasy. 

“Is this a meeting of the cousins, or can we all join in?” the Kentucky cousins looked up to see Howie, Nick, and AJ at the door to the study. 

“Okay, why are we all awake?” Kevin rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. 

“Weird dream” all three responded. They all looked at each other, wondering if they had all had the same dream. 

“What was the dream? It is too odd that we all woke up from a weird dream” AJ asked, as he sat down on the couch, pulling Nick next to him, Howie joining the cousins near the piano. 

“I’ll bite. It was us in a  5-way relationship, had me in a sandwich with AJ in the middle of me and Kevin, while Brian was sucking Howie off” Nick rubbed his eyes, as his cock twitched at the memory of the dream. 

“That’s the dream I had” Howie looked up, eyes wide in shock. Three nods from Brian, Kevin, and AJ had them all looking at each other in disbelief. 

“Why did we all have the same dream?” Brian wondered out loud. 

“I wanted you five to realize your feelings” a voice spoke, Kevin paling, while Brian stood in shock. The other three didn’t recognize the voice, so were feeling lost.

“Dad?” Kevin rasped out, blinking, as the  translucent form of his father floated into the room. 

“Yes son. It’s me” Jerald spoke softly, looking at his son, nephew, and their best friends, a smile on his face. 

“Why Uncle Jerald? Why  show us that?” Brian was so confused, he had always thought he was straight, but the dream had left him panting in his bed. 

“You five have something special, something unbreakable. If you were to allow yourselves to be happy, you would realize you will be happiest with each other, in all ways” Jerald spoke soothingly, chuckling a bit at the looks on the five’s faces. 

“Mr. Richardson, I know I am gay, but I don’t know about the others. I won’t force them to become something they aren’t just to make me happy” Howie softly spoke, startling the others, who hadn’t  known about his  preferences.

“First, call me Jerald. That goes for you and Nick as well, AJ. And Howie, I wouldn’t have done it, if I didn’t know that you all had feelings for each other, that you were trying to repress” Jerald smiled, turning towards his son, his smile beaming, he was so proud of Kevin. 

“And yes, Kevin, I approve, wholeheartedly. You love who you love, and no Bible will tell me differently” Kevin’s eyes bugged out at his father’s statement, and he stammered. 

“Thanks Dad, for blaring out  my sexual orientation to the others” Kevin blushed, looking at his friends, and cousin. 

“Kevin, I just said I’m gay, so I don’t care. Brian, AJ, Nick, what is going through your heads?” Howie looked towards the other three, who were in various states of shock. 

“I’m bi, always known that” AJ declared, to the surprise of no one. They rolled their eyes and looked towards the blondes. 

“Well I thought I was straight, until that dream that is. I woke up panting, with a raging hard on” Nick revealed, blushing when he realized that Jerald was still in the room. 

“Sorry Jerald, I am sure you didn’t want to know that” Nick looked down, embarrassed. 

Jerald chuckled a bit. “Nick, I am a ghost, I saw all of your reactions to the dream, that’s why I knew I had to do this. Get you guys to give the dream a chance” he knew that it would take time, but soon enough they would be together. 

“Nick, I had the same reaction as you, including the hard on. What does this mean?” Brian looked towards his uncle, who raised his hands, in a “who knows” gesture. 

“What you five do from here, is your decision. I just came to reassure you, that if you decide to acknowledge the feelings, you will be the happiest with each other,  then you ever would, if you were with someone else” Jerald wisely stated. 

The five looked at each other, then at Jerald. He nodded his head, and after telling Kevin he was so beyond proud of him, and was watching over him always, he faded away. The five men left behind, were staring at each other stunned.

“What do you want to do? He said it was up to us now” AJ asked, hoping that they would want to explore a possible  five-way relationship. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I loved that dream, so much.  It was everything I had been wanting. I have wanted all of you for a while now” Kevin blushed, as he revealed what he had long kept secret. 

“I agree with Kevin,  its just up to the two blondies over there. Brian, Nick, if you don’t want to explore this, then we won’t and will just move on, and forget this happened” Howie looked over at the two, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Brian and I have spoken, and we want to see where this may possible  go . Go very slowly, and just see what happens, see if we are truly happiest with each other” Nick had an arm around Brian, and having a spark of interest, he turned towards the older blonde, kissing him on the lips. 

“Why am I liking this so damn much?” Brian thought, as he deepened the kiss with Nick, his hands moving down his chest, before they pulled away, panting. 

“Well, that’s a new development. Howie, I want to taste you, and then Kevin. Get your skinny ass over here” AJ pulled Howie towards him, placing his own kisses on him. He did the same with Kevin, pulling away and looking at the others. 

“There is definitely a spark, with both of them. I think your Dad was right Kevin. I think this is meant to be. Kevin, what about you and Brian?  Y’all are cousins, have you had a fantasy with him as well?” Leave it to  AJ to ask the hardest question. Kevin looked towards Brian, who had a spark of wanting, and got up to go to his cousin. 

“Let me see” Brian leaned down, placing a kiss on Kevin’s lips, feeling that same spark, as he had with Nick. He melted into the kiss, his older cousin dominating it, loving the taste of him. 

“Okay then. I think we are good for the night. Let’s go back to bed, and regroup in the morning, but I think we will be okay” Howie declared, after the cousins had pulled away, leaning their foreheads on each other. 

Four responding nods, and yawns, gave him his answer. As they all went back to their bedrooms, they all thought about what the coming days, weeks, and months would bring to them, and  this new thing they had started. Jerald looked down from heaven, very happy he had made the trip down to Earth, knowing that his son, nephew, and their friends, had found  their forever after’s, with each other. 


	3. Kevin Screws Up

It was the second night of their Vegas shows, and AJ was highly annoyed. Kevin had been teasing him for hours, smirking, and grinding against him, during their performances. He had done the same thing on Wednesday night, and AJ was on his last thread. 

“Hey  Aje ” Kevin grinned, as he ground against AJ’s leg, during one of Howie’s solo opportunities. It was so loud, that he went unheard except by the teased man. 

“Kevin ..... if you don’t get away, and stop teasing me, I will show you later, what happens when you tease the shit out of me” AJ looked at the older man, who grinned and smirked, going to accost his cousin. 

Kevin kept coming back over, and touching AJ on the ass, back, or just smirking at the younger man, who was slowly going crazy. He had nearly messed up on a few lines, and he was so beyond done. He was going to show that menace, what it meant to tease the shit out of his younger brother. 

An hour later, they were exiting the stage from their performance, and they all gathered back into the shared dressing room, Brian, Howie, and Nick noticing that AJ was about to blow, and they knew the reason why. 

“Kevin Scott Richardson! What the hell was the meaning of that?!” AJ bellowed, as they shut the door to the dressing room. AJ locked it behind him, sharing a look with the other three, who nodded, sitting down to enjoy the ensuing show. 

“What do you mean AJ? I did nothing wrong” Kevin pulled an innocent look, smirking at the irate man below him. 

“Nothing wrong?! You teased the ever-loving shit out of me, for two performances in a row. I nearly messed up my lines five times tonight. You ground up against me, you kept touching me, smirking at me, getting me aroused as hell. You call that nothing?” he snarled, and Kevin widened his eyes, realizing that AJ was truly angry with him. 

“I meant nothing by  it AJ, I promise” he said in a small voice, knowing that AJ had every right to be upset with him, as he thought about the last two performances. 

“Did you really? Because I think you need to be taught a thing or two. Strip, now” AJ commanded, watching as Kevin followed his command, stripping out of his outfit from the last performance. Howie, Brian, and Nick were just watching, slowly stripping themselves, loving seeing this side of AJ, knowing that Kevin deserved it. 

“Bend over the table. Your younger brothers, and cousin will see me take you. You are getting fucked, and I am going as hard as I want. I want to hear you begging me, to go harder” AJ spoke, dropping his pants, and grabbing the lube from his suitcase. 

Kevin whimpered and nodded, laying over the table, gripping the sides, letting his legs hang down, exposing his hole for AJ. AJ scoffed at the whimper, and took the lube, coating his index finger in it, and stuck it into Kevin’s tight hole. 

“When was the last time you were fucked?” he asked conversationally, as he started fingering the older man, adding a second finger, grunting slightly. 

“About three months ago” Kevin admitted, a blush on his cheeks, looking at Nick, who blushed himself. 

“Ah! Having some sexy time with the youngest! Naughty, naughty Kevin” AJ mocked, as he added a third finger. 

“Get ready Kevin, you are about to be fucked” AJ warned, as he lined his cock up, which he coated in lube, and he slammed his cock into Kevin, who yelped, trying to adjust to the intrusion. 

“So, have you had sex with Howie and Brian?” AJ asked, as he moved in and out of Kevin’s ass, and smirked as Kevin nodded, before he pulled the older man’s hair. 

“What, am I not good enough for the great Kevin Scott Richardson?” he dangerously asked, and Kevin whimpered, shaking his head. 

“No, AJ. I was going to ask you soon, I promise” Kevin whimpered, and AJ looked over at Brian who shook his head, telling AJ that Kevin was lying. 

“Wrong answer it seems like. Wonder if I should continue fucking you. Maybe I should do this, make you realize what you have been missing, and leave you with an aching leaking cock. That should teach you to not lie to me” AJ spoke, as he fucked Kevin, just waiting for the older man to start begging. 

“AJ, please, please” Kevin whimpered out, wincing as AJ pulled his hair again. 

“Please what, slut” AJ taunted, not making it easy on Kevin, who whined softly. 

“Please fuck me harder, please, slut needs it harder” Kevin begged, wanting to feel AJ slamming into him, needing the roughness. 

“Why should I? You lied to me, you were going to do all that teasing, leaving me wanting, and not do a damn thing about it. Why the hell should I reward that” AJ pulled completely out, smirking at Kevin’s whine, before going around to face the humiliated man. 

“Look at your brothers and cousin, slut. Look at what your begging and seeing me take you has done to them. They are stroking themselves, getting off on what is being done to you” AJ smirked, as Kevin’s cheeks got red, as Howie, Brian, and Nick were groaning softly, stroking their cocks, smirks on their faces. 

“I am slamming into your ass, but it isn't for you at all. This will teach you a lesson” AJ slammed back into Kevin’s ass, as the helpless man screamed. He fucked him harder and harder, enjoying the whines and screams Kevin let out. 

Nick, Howie, and Brian looked at each other, almost to the edge, they leaned into each other, to talk quietly. 

“Next time Kevin comes to us, deny his ass. He needs to be left alone for a while. AJ may be pissed right now, but I know he is also hurt. Kevin told me he was never going to touch AJ, and I warned him that AJ would find out, and he didn’t listen” Brian spoke, and the other two nodded agreeing, not happy with Kevin at all. 

“And we aren’t helping his ass out tonight. When AJ leaves him wanting, we walk out right behind him. We need to stick by AJ. Kevin needs to learn a damn lesson” Nick shot back, Brian and Howie nodding. 

They turned their attention back to AJ and Kevin, and resumed their stroking, faster this time. AJ had continued slamming into Kevin, close to the edge. 

“AJ, please, slut is so sorry. Please let slut have his release” Kevin begged, brokenly. 

“Not a chance in hell slut. Your ass isn’t getting touched by me again anytime soon” AJ snarled as he slammed into Kevin one last time, shouting out SLUT! as he came, the other three also spilling their loads out. AJ waited until his cock was soft, and pulled out, pulling his pants up, and getting his stuff together.

“See you three back at the hotel” he nodded towards Nick, Howie, and Brian, who smiled and nodded back, and left. 

“Bye Kevin. Just so you know, you aren’t getting touched by us either. Maybe that will teach you a damned lesson” Howie snorted, as he got dressed with the other two, scoffing at the broken man, still laying on the table, well and truly fucked. 

Howie, Nick, and Brian shook their heads, and scoffed, leaving the dressing room, leaving Kevin still on the table. 

“What the hell have I done?” Kevin whispered, as he winced getting off the table. He couldn’t believe that he had actually thought about not letting AJ near him. He got dressed, and winced, walking back towards the hotel, head bent. He knew he fucked up, and it would be a long time before he was touched again. Kevin only had himself to blame, and he realized it. He could only hope that one day, he would be allowed back in bed with one of his brothers, or his cousin. 


	4. Claiming His Whore

Howie was pacing in his living room, wishing time would just go a little bit faster. Kevin had been teasing him all day, and wore that damn tight green shirt that brought out his eyes, just to annoy the shit out of him. Howie had to stop himself from drooling, while they were in the meeting. During their break, Howie had shoved Kevin in the nearest closet. 

“Why do you have to be such an ass?” he growled, his eyes roving Kevin’s body, while the older man smirked. 

“Because I know how to tease the shit out of you. Get you to want me” Kevin grinned, and Howie snarled, wanting Kevin on top of him. 

“Meet at my place tonight? 8? I want you on top of me, please” Howie cooled a bit, and looked up at Kevin with pleading eyes, seeing the older man’s eyes darken at the pleading tone. 

Kevin had corrupted Howie about three months ago, making the younger man his whore. Howie had been doing well, but this disobedience had come to a head, and Kevin was sick of it. His whore needed to be put back in his place, quickly. He glared down at his whore. 

“Really, again? Didn’t I just do this last week? What makes you think you deserve it, after just growling and snarling at me? Since when do you make demands as well , whore?” Kevin asked, looking down at his whore, unamused. 

Howie’s eyes widened, and he lowered his head, realizing he had crossed his Master. He whimpered and fell silent, knowing that Master had every right to deny him, make him wait. He shifted slightly feeling the cage Master had left on, telling him to edge himself every few hours, which Howie had done. 

“Your house, 8pm. I want you naked, kneeling, and that cage had better still be on, when I get there. You are learning tonight, exactly who owns you. It’s pathetic that I have to reinforce the lesson again. Will you learn? I want to corrupt the others, but I don’t know if I should, since you have been so damn difficult” Kevin lectured, as his whore whined softly. 

“Yes Master” Howie whimpered, and the two left the closet, going back to their normal mindsets, Kevin not yet wanting to do anything towards the other three, until Howie was under control. 

The meeting ended, and Howie went back home, leading to his current situation. He looked up at the clock, seeing that it was 7:50. He went to his bedroom, and removed his clothing, leaving it folded on the chair. Kevin had a key to his home, so he knew to wait in the bedroom. He knelt down, head bent, waiting for Master to come. 

Ten minutes later, he heard his front door open, and he tensed, knowing Master would be in the bedroom soon. Kevin immediately went up to the bedroom, and smiled seeing that his whore could do something right. 

“Shocked you even got those instructions correct” he snarled, as he opened the door. Howie whimpered, and Kevin immediately went to him, pulling his hair, twisting his fingers in it. 

“Did I say you could make noise?” Howie shook his head, and Kevin released his hair. 

“This had better be the final time I have to correct you. If this doesn’t work, I have to let you go, you are incorruptible. You came to me with this, wanting to be my whore. Why the disobedience whore?” he asked, as he circled his whore. 

Howie licked his lips, and opened his mouth, knowing Master wouldn’t be happy with his answer.

“Whore was testing Master, seeing how far whore could go. Whore wanted to see how willing Master was to corrupt it, and whore knew that being disobedient, would do the trick” Howie replied, his voice barely above a whisper, and Kevin’s eyes darkened, going almost black. 

“Really now. Alright then. Well, guess Master needs to fully corrupt his whore, make it Mine in every single way. I want to hear you beg me, whore. Beg me to corrupt you fully” Kevin ordered, still circling Howie, who gulped. 

“Please Master, corrupt whore fully. It needs to be Yours completely. Just something for You to use, a toy. Whore needs to learn its place, at Your feet. Please Master, whore promises that it will fully break, it needs to be taken roughly, pleading for You to take  it harder” Howie begged, whimpering slightly. 

Kevin shook hearing his whore beg, already planning on taking it roughly tonight, wanting to hear  it beg and plea d to go harder. He glared down at it, and shook his head. 

“This had better be the last time. Master wants a perfect obedient whore, one who can show the others how good it is to have me as a Master. Master wanted it to be whore, and hopes it still will be” Kevin leaned down, and pulled Howie up, throwing him on the bed, ass up. 

Howie winced, feeling the sheets hit his caged cock, but he was loving this deep inside. This is what he had been wanting, all along. To be Master’s whore, completely and fully. He knew that being a brat, would get what he wanted, a little faster. 

“Don’t think that I didn’t realize what you were doing whore. The only reason I am doing this, is so it never happens again” Kevin stated, as he undressed, his cock already hard, and leaking. 

Howie gulped, realizing that he hadn’t been as sneaky as he thought. He felt the bed shift, and knew that Kevin had gotten in between his legs. He felt the older man’s hand pulling him up, to his hands and knees. 

“Hands and knees whore, so I can pound that ass” Kevin commanded, as Howie assumed the position, his bottom wiggling slightly. 

“Whore, what do you think you are doing?” Howie ’s eyes widened, and he stilled his movements. Kevin smirked, and traced his finger down Howie’s ass, feeling the trembles from the younger man. 

Kevin knew that taking the whore dry, would cause the most pain, but it would leave it with a lasting reminder. He mulled the options in his head, before slamming his cock in his whore’s hole, dry. 

He smiled hearing it’s screams, as he started slamming in and out of it. He felt his whore try to adjust  its body, and knew  it would start pleading and begging for more, for Master to go harder. 

Howie screamed as Master plunged into him dry, but he loved the pain and pleasure. He knew Master loved hearing him beg and plead for him to go harder, and knew he would get the command soon. 

“Whore, you may start begging and pleading. Master is proud of you, for listening” Kevin commanded, and his whore whimpered. 

“Master, please pound whore harder, it needs to feel You slamming in and out of  it’s hole. Please Master, please find kindness in Your heart. Whore is so sorry for disobeying You” Howie pleaded, as Kevin pulled all the way out. 

“Fine, whore. I know this will break you completely, anyway” Kevin slammed back in his whore’s hole, and did it again and again. Howie whined and whimpered, loving it. 

“What are you?” Kevin asked, reaching down to pull his whore’s head up by his hair. 

“A whore, plaything, just a toy” Howie whimpered out, wincing at the hair pull. 

“Who owns your ass?” Kevin pulled a little harder, knowing that this would help break his whore. 

“You do, Master” Howie answered, his mind breaking almost completely, all traces of disobedient thoughts leaving his head. 

“Correct whore. You are nothing more that something for Master to use and abuse” Kevin confirmed, seeing his whore almost completely break. 

“I think a few more slams, and Master will have his perfect whore” Kevin announced, and slammed into his whore even faster and harder, and it just screamed, its mind completely broken. 

“WHORE!” Master screamed, as he shot his load into it, waiting until his cock softened, and pulled out, his whore collapsing on the bed. 

“That is one hole claimed. Master thinks this is why whore went bad, that it wasn’t claimed out of both holes. Floor now whore” Kevin commanded, and after a few false starts, it was kneeling on the floor, waiting for Master’s next command. 

Kevin sat in the chair next to the bed, and looked at his whore, so broken, but not completely owned yet. 

“Here now, between My legs” he ordered, and watched as it crawled to between his legs, keeping its head lowered. 

“It is to suck Master off, before Master covers it in  My cum, and then it will be completely owned” Kevin saw it nod, and pulled its head up, shoving his cock in his whore’s mouth, grinning at the gag it released. 

“There we go, suck Master” Kevin threw his head back, as his whore sucked him off, expertly. He felt his cock grow larger, knowing he was close. 

“Off whore” it immediately came off, and Kevin nodded, loving the instant response. 

“Back up” Master watched it scoot back, and he pumped his cock a few times. He aimed his cock at his whore, and sprayed it completely, covering its face, chest, and stomach with the sticky ropes. 

“There we go, completely owned by Master” Kevin declared, as it remained kneeling, unmoving. 

“Whore may speak. How does it feel?” Kevin asked, and it looked up at him, a smile on its face. 

“Whore feels amazing Master, fully claimed. It is so happy to be Yours, at Your command” his whore replied, and Kevin nodded. 

“Does whore think Master will be able to claim the others?” he asked, curious. 

“Yes Master, whore thinks so. Whore is willing to help Master out, if You so desire” was the instant reply. 

“Good. Back on the bed. Master wants to sleep, and it knows that Master needs to put  his cock in his whore’s hole, to keep it next to me at night” his whore nodded, and went to the bed, laying on its side. 

Kevin slid in behind his whore, and stuck his cock in its hole, knowing that his whore loved being filled by Master’s cock. The two fell asleep, Kevin wondering which one he would get into his bed. His whore was smiling, happy to finally be completely owned and claimed, also wondering who would join it next. 


	5. Losing It All

Brian twisted his hands, running them along his thighs, as he sat on the couch, waiting for what was coming next. He couldn’t believe he was in this position, yet again. He swore to himself last time, that things would change, but here he was again. 

“Brian Thomas. Why am I doing this again?” his cousin asked, looking down at the younger man. 

“I can’t stop coming here, needing you, needing my Master” he whimpered, red on his cheeks, upset with himself. He thought he could break away, not need Him anymore, but like clockwork, he came crawling back, needing what his Master gave him. 

“What do you need from Me?” Kevin asked, a soft grin on his face. He loved seeing his cousin so broken, always coming crawling back to him. Leighanne could never satisfy him, the way he could. 

“I need you to claim me again. Need to be broken all over again. Need to feel used and abused” Brian whined softly, hating that he came to Kevin all those years ago, wanting to be made His whore. 

“Why are you still sitting on My couch then? That is not where whores belong, and you know this” Kevin’s eyes darkened, glaring at his whore. 

Brian’s eyes widened, and he scooted off the floor, going to his knees, head bent. He whimpered softly in apology, and felt his cousin come nearer, and winced as Kevin pulled his head up by his hair. 

“Whores don’t belong anywhere but the floor, or spread open wide on the bed for their Masters. I claimed your ass years ago, and you ran off, found Leighanne, but she couldn’t satisfy you. Now you come crawling back to me like clockwork, sneaking off, praying Leighanne doesn’t find out. Maybe I should tell her, tell her what her husband becomes when he is with his cousin” Kevin growled, as Brian whimpered, shaking his head. 

“No, well then grow a set, and divorce her ass. You know your ass belongs to me, and one day she will find out” Kevin burrowed a glare into his cousin, who trembled. 

“Bedroom, now” Kevin let go, and Brian immediately went to the bedroom, kneeling at the side of the bed. 

“Did you hear that?” Kevin picked up the phone he had hidden, and smirked listening to the voice at the other end. 

“Yes, I can’t believe he thinks I actually don’t know that you own his ass. You told me just after we married. Does he not realize that I never ask him where he goes?” Leighanne smirked, as she spoke to Kevin. 

“I have no idea, Leigh, none at all. This is pathetic. Maybe I should tell him, that his wife knows exactly who and what he is. What do you think?” Kevin asked, rolling his eyes. 

“Nah, I have a better one. I’ll come over, and walk in on you pounding his ass, hearing him say that you are is his Master, that you own him” Leighanne grinned, wanting to see her husband so broken, needing to be used by his cousin. 

“Perfect! That works for me. House is unlocked, so come in whenever you want” Kevin invited, smiling happily. 

“I’m giving him an ultimatum tonight, like we discussed. I want him here fully with me, or I’ll divorce him, and he lives with you. I’m done. I can’t be a second wheel anymore” Leighanne told Kevin, who nodded. 

“Yes, I figured you would. I am tired too of him coming and going. He ran off all those years ago to marry you, but I knew that it wouldn’t last. That is why I told you, just after you two married” Kevin wanted Brian with him all the time, but knew that his cousin was faithful to his marriage vows. 

“I’ll be over in about twenty minutes” Leighanne said, and hung up the phone, getting ready to go to Kevin’s. 

Kevin hung up, and went to his bedroom, knowing his whore hadn’t moved. 

“Hands and knees whore” Kevin commanded, and watched as his cousin crawled up on the bed, facing the headboard. He quickly stripped, and got behind his cousin. 

“Whore wants to be taken again. Fine by Me. Wonder when it will learn” Kevin sighed, as he lined his cock up with Brian’s dry hole, knowing his cousin loved the pain. 

Kevin pushed his cock into Brian’s hole, and smiled hearing his scream. He plunged in and out of his whore’s tight hole, smirking at his whines and whimpers. He heard the front door open, and smiled. Brian hadn’t heard a thing, too focused on his Master’s pounding of his ass. 

“I’m here” Kevin looked over at Leighanne, who was watching with a smirk on her face. 

“What are you?” Kevin asked his cousin, who whimpered. 

“A whore, pain slut, something to use and abuse” Brian whined out, needing this. 

“Who owns you?” was the next question. 

“Master does, completely” Brian whimpered. 

“Oh really, is that right? Did our marriage vows mean nothing to you?” Leighanne spoke, as Brian’s eyes widened in shock and fear. 

“Le...Leighanne” Brian looked over as Master pulled out, leaving him shaking on the bed. 

“Floor whore, where you belong” Master spoke, and Leighanne watched as Brian immediately got down and went to his knees in front of Kevin. 

“Want to tell your wife, what you’ve been doing all these years? Why you immediately knelt at your cousin’s feet, and why I own you? Kevin glared down at his whore, who gulped, and nodded. 

“Leighanne, I have been going to Master for years. I asked him to claim me as his whore years ago. I thought I could get away, and I found you. I married you thinking I was okay, and didn’t need Master. Soon after we married, the feelings came back, and I couldn’t stay away. Every time I said I was going on a guy’s weekend, I was coming here, to Master, to be claimed again as His” Brian kept his eyes lowered, as he told his wife everything. 

“I know” Leighanne simply said, and Brian’s eyes widened. 

“Kevin told me just after we married, so that I would know if you ever ran off again. I had to see it for myself, before I did this. Brian Thomas Littrell, this is an ultimatum. Either you divorce me, and stay with your Master, or you honor your marriage vows, and come home with me, but you cannot go back to Master, at all” Leighanne spoke, with a firm tone to her voice, and Brian whimpered, shaking his head. 

Kevin knew this was coming, but it still hurt him as well. He knew what Brian would do, and knew that he would have to find and break a new whore. He could only hope that this new one would be easier to deal with than his cousin was. He looked at Brian, who had looked up at both of them, pain in his eyes. 

“I choose you Leighanne. I won’t break my marriage vows. I will come home with you, and never come back here” Brian picked, and Leighanne nodded. 

“Get dressed, and go out to the car, you can see Kevin at family events, but not to do anything else, until I can be sure that you won’t go back to being his whore” Leighanne stated, and Brian nodded, getting up and getting dressed, looking at Kevin sadly, before going down to the car. 

“I am sorry Kevin, but I had to do it. I can’t be a second wheel anymore” Leighanne looked at her cousin, who sighed but nodded. 

“I know Leighanne, and I understand it. Don’t tell Brian, but I am finding and breaking another whore. I can’t not have one, and I just hope this new one will be better than Brian was. I thought he was mine forever, but I guess not” Kevin softly spoke, and Leighanne nodded understandingly, giving her cousin a hug. 

“I know you loved him Kevin, despite what he craved. I hope you heal from this as well. Need me, just call. I will always help you out, you know that” Leighanne looked up at the older man, and he nodded. 

Leighanne went back out to her car, and sighed, knowing that her marriage was on a downward spiral. She knew that Brian would struggle to stay away. 

Three months passed by, and Leighanne was almost at the end of her rope. Brian was twitchy, restless, and barely paying any attention to her. He constantly shied away from wanting sex, and he eventually moved himself into the guest room. Leighanne couldn’t deal with it anymore. 

“Brian. I’m done. I want a divorce. I can’t deal with you anymore. Watching you these past three months, has been pathetic. You obviously chose wrong. Why choose to stay with me, if you won’t even sleep in the same room with me?” Leighanne looked at her husband, close to tears. 

“I’m sorry Leighanne. I didn’t realize how badly I would need and miss Kevin, and what he gave me. I thought I could overcome it, but I can’t. It is too ingrained in me. I will go along with the divorce. I just hope Kevin will take me back” Brian sighed, hoping that Kevin would still be there. 

Leighanne bit her lip, knowing her soon to be ex would be devastated, when he went back to his cousin. She knew she couldn’t say a thing, so she just went to another room. Brian smiled, thinking about being taken by his Master again. 

A week later, Brian went to his cousin’s house, hoping Kevin was home. He rang the doorbell, smiling softly. The door opened, and his cousin appeared. 

“Master” Brian spoke, and Kevin put his hand up. 

“You lost the right to call me that three months ago. I have moved on, I have a new whore, one that is way more obedient than you will ever be. It took me less than two days to break him, and he hasn’t disobeyed me once. More than what I can say about you” Kevin looked at his cousin, a trace of hurt in his eyes, shaking his head. 

“What? Who could you have possibly gotten?” Brian asked, hoarsely. He couldn’t believe this. 

“You know him, you used to be best buddies with him, before you kicked him to the curb, for me. Nick is my new whore. I found him about a week after you left. He was looking for a Master, and had heard that you had left me. He offered to become Mine, and I accepted. Two days later, and he was fully Mine. He hasn’t strayed, and I know he won’t, because unlike you, he fully and completely fell. I knew you never truly did” Kevin explained, leaning against the door. 

“Nick.....he is yours now?” Brian stuttered, shaking his head. 

“Yes, he is Mine. And I love him, like I loved you. That’s one thing you never knew. I fell completely in love with you. I only did what I did, because you craved it so badly. Doing that, caused me to always want a whore to satisfy me. I was perfectly fine, before you asked me to take you. Luckily, Nick has told me he loves me, so I know that what we have is special and good” Kevin looked at his cousin painfully, wiping a tear away at the memories flooding his head. 

Brian looked down, realizing that he had hurt Kevin badly, when he made his choice. He could never say that he loved Kevin, only what he gave him. He looked up at his cousin, swallowing painfully. 

“Brian. Go away. I don’t want you anymore. I will see you at family events, but that’s it. I don’t want you in my life anymore. You have hurt me for the last time. Have a nice life” Kevin slammed the door in his face, and burst into tears. Nick came up and took his Master in his arms, guiding him to their bedroom, and held him as he cried, knowing his Master’s pain, all too well. 

Brian looked at the closed door for a long time, before walking away. What was he going to happen now? He had no idea what to do. He walked down the street, into an unknown future. He had fucked up every single good thing he ever had, from Nick, to Kevin, to Leighanne. He sighed, and kept walking, hoping that something would come his way soon, but knowing that all he would do is fuck it up, like everything else.


	6. Hitting Rock Bottom

The clock on the wall chimed yet again. Nick stared at the clock, waiting, wishing. He knew he had to meet AJ somewhere, but he wasn’t sure where the older man wanted to meet. He was waiting for the text that would tell him the location. Two minutes later, his phone went off, and he immediately unlocked it, and looked down. 

“The park in three hours? Why the fuck do we have to meet there?” Nick asked himself, but he shrugged his shoulders. AJ was being extremely secretive about this entire thing, and Nick was completely in the dark. 

Three hours later, Nick was wandering the park, wondering where his errant friend was. All of a sudden, he felt a tap on the back of his shoulder. He turned around to see AJ high off his ass, and holding a cigarette between his teeth. 

“What the fuck are you doing AJ? You have a wife and daughter!” Nick exclaimed, as he dragged AJ to a park bench, getting the older man to sit down, anger written all over his face. 

“No, I don’t. Rochelle told me she was divorcing me, and took Ava. I don’t have shit right now. Might as well just go back to what I’m fucking good at, and that’s being a strung-out druggie” AJ spoke, not looking Nick in the eyes. 

“Fuck that. I am bringing you back to my place. I am done with the pity me bullshit. It is so beyond old. We had to deal with that ten years ago, I’m not beat for it now” Nick snarled, as he pulled AJ up, and started dragging him back to his place. 

“Do you want me to drag Kevin over here, really get him upset? Because while I’d love to see it happen, I highly doubt you do” he asked, as he got AJ to his place, and shoved him in the door. 

AJ’s eyes widened in fear, as he shook his head. The last person he wanted to see was Kevin, knowing what the older man had did when he first went to rehab. He knew that Kevin would most like walk away from him, if he found out about this. 

“Then you are getting fucking sober, and going back to meetings. I know you are hurting, and I understand that pain. Lauren leaving last year hurt me so damn badly, but it also woke me up. I changed everything, and I hardly recognize the person who was dating her” Nick spoke, an edge to his tone. 

“It feels like I am drowning. This hurts so damn badly. What do I do now? Will I ever see Ava again?” Questions kept pouring out of AJ’s mouth, and Nick shook his head sadly, unable to answer them. 

“I have no idea AJ. All you need to focus on now, is getting sober again. Then go from there. Prove to Rochelle that you can be a good father, and not rely on the drugs. Maybe then you will have a chance to see your daughter grow up” Nick advised. 

AJ sighed, scrubbing his face. He knew what he had to do. He couldn’t keep this hidden from the other three, much as he wanted to. 

“Call Howie, Brian, and Kevin. I need to tell them. I can’t hide this anymore. If Kevin walks away, I deserve it” AJ looked at his hands, as he spoke, and Nick nodded sadly, picking up his phone. 

“Hey  Bri . Can you get Howie and your cousin, come over to my place? There is something you need to hear” Nick asked, as Brian picked up the phone. 

“Yes, what’s up Nick?” Brian asked, worry in his tone. 

“You will see when you get here, don’t worry” Nick replied, and after Brian telling him he’d be there in fifteen, Nick hung up. 

“They will be here in fifteen minutes” Nick knew that the three of them were in a relationship together, and lived together. 

“ Okay” AJ replied, wringing his hands, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Fifteen minutes later, it did just that. 

“Hey guys, come in” Nick invited the trio in, and Kevin took one look at AJ, and his eyes went stormy and dark. 

“Alexander. James. What is the meaning of this?” Kevin thundered, as he angrily looked at the younger man. 

“I found drugs again. Found some pot, and some coke. I am high off my ass right now” AJ responded in a small voice, and winced as Kevin jerked his head up, to look into his eyes. 

“Guess ten years ago meant nothing to you. I fucking stuck my neck out for you, got you the help you needed. And this is how you repay me. I am disgusted right now. Tell me why I shouldn’t walk right out that door, and walk right out of your life” Kevin snarled. 

“I don’t have a good reason to tell you to stay. I went home like this, and Rochelle told me that she was divorcing me, and she took Ava. I figured that since I wasn’t worth having a family, I should just go back to the drugs and alcohol” AJ admitted, not looking in those pain filled green eyes. 

“I’m done. I can’t anymore. This is beyond sad and pathetic. I can’t have him in my life anymore. Brian, Howie, I’ll meet you back at the house. Nick, good to see you. Hopefully AJ fixes his life, before he destroys himself, and everything in his path” Kevin let go of AJ, and walked right out the door, not looking back. 

AJ sat back on the couch, and cried. Howie and Brian looked at each other, and walked out themselves. Nick was only staying because it was his home. All four of them were done with AJ. They couldn’t take it anymore. 

“You have two days to start to sober, before you are out of here. Maybe you can come back once you get your life on straight. The four of us are done trying to help someone who doesn’t want to be helped” Nick looked at AJ and shook his head, going to his bedroom, trying to hide his tears. 

Two days later, true to his word, Nick kicked AJ out. He had nowhere to go, and the cravings were insanely bad. He wandered the streets, wondering what he was going to do next. As he passed an alley, he saw a drug deal going down. He entered the alley, and saw that the dealer was getting rough with the girl who was trying to buy the drugs.

“Hey man! What are you doing?” AJ called, as he ran up, shielding the girl from the dealer, with his body. 

“She promised me money for the drugs, and she don’t  got it. Told her the price was her body, and she got angry” AJ’s eyes widened, and he punched the dealer in the face, before pulling the girl to him, getting her out of the alley. 

“Hey there, what’s your name?” he asked gently, seeing the girl trembling, dirty and unkempt. 

“Jillian” she responded, and AJ smiled. 

“My name is AJ. What were you trying to get?” he wondered, what her drug of choice was. 

“Pot and Coke. It’s been a couple days since I used, and the cravings are insane” she admitted, and he nodded. 

“That’s my choice as well. Just got abandoned by my four friends, so I’m alone in the world now. What about you?” he asked, as they walked down the street, trying to blend in.

“Same story, got abandoned by my friends and family after getting into the drugs. Been wandering the streets for a while now” Jillian confessed, and AJ nodded. 

“Want to come back to my place? I really want to try and sober up, prove my friends wrong. Do you want to do the same, try at least?” AJ had fallen hard for the brown-haired girl, and he had Kevin’s words ringing in his head. He knew he had money from his parent’s inheritances, and he hadn’t squandered it all on drugs. 

“You know what, I’ve been thinking the same thing. I need to get off the streets, and make something of my life. I can’t be doing this anymore. I’m tired of the drug life. I need to try and get sober, and stay that way” Jillian looked up at the older man, and he nodded softly, taking her hand, and leading her back to his place. 

The two got close, and worked to get sober. Both started meetings, and collecting coins. AJ found a job doing maintenance, while Jillian decided to go back to school, get an associate’s degree. They slowly worked through all of the issues they had been having, and they started a relationship. Having clear heads, helped them realize how much they had fucked up in the past. 

Three years later, AJ and Jillian were nearly three years sober and were very happy. Jillian had gotten her degree, and AJ was happy that he had recently been promoted in his job for the second time. The two were strolling the mall, and AJ looked up, his eyes widening.

“Hey guys” he spoke, and his four old friends looked and they nodded, walking towards them. AJ looked at Jillian, who nodded. AJ had told her all about what had happened, and how much he missed them. 

“Hey AJ, long time no see. How have you been?” Nick asked, curiosity in his tone. AJ noticed that Kevin was looking at him, looking for any signs of the drugs. 

“Good. Sober three years, and have an amazing job doing maintenance that I love. It’s hard work, but I recently got promoted to the head of my team. I met Jillian not long after Nick threw me out, and we have been dating ever since. She graduated, and works as a teacher’s assistant in the local school district” AJ stated, wrapping his arms around Jillian, who curled into him. 

“Good to hear AJ. Glad to see you turned your life around” Brian smiled softly, leaning into Howie. 

“Yes, that day was a wakeup call, that I needed. I also slowly started contacting Rochelle, and I see Ava every other weekend. Jillian and Rochelle get along well, and I get to see my daughter” AJ smiled, as he thought about the prior weekend, playing in the park with his baby girl and his girlfriend. 

“Very happy to hear that” Howie grinned softly, kissing Brian’s hair. AJ looked up at the most hurt of his friends, and immediately looked down, biting his lip. 

Kevin really looked at AJ. He saw the man that was really underneath all those drugs, and the false façade AJ had hidden himself under. He sighed, and rubbed his face. Was he really willing to let AJ back in to his life? Could he risk it one last time? He thought, and then a small smile crossed his face. 

“Alex. Look at me” he softly requested, and AJ immediately looked up. Kevin didn’t often call him Alex, but he knew that if Kevin did, it was because he wanted his full attention. 

“What is different, about all the other times you have gotten sober. Why should I let you back in my life? I would like to know, before I decide” Kevin asked, looking the younger man in the eye.

AJ swallowed, and looked at Jillian, who glared at Kevin. She softly kissed her boyfriend, giving him the encouragement, he needed, to try and convince the older man to allow him back in his life. 

“Kevin, all I can say is that I am three years sober. I have a full-time job, that I have advanced well in, I still maintain a friendly relationship with my ex-wife, I see my daughter every other weekend, and talk to her more often than that. I have a loving girlfriend, who has stayed with me through all of this, while battling her own problems and demons. I have turned my life around, and I am damn proud of what I have done” AJ said fiercely, not backing down from Kevin’s eyes. 

Kevin’s smile grew bigger, as AJ kept speaking. He wanted to hear that fierceness, that determination in his younger friend’s voice. Kevin knew that AJ had confronted his demons, even better than he had almost 15 years ago. 

“I’m proud of you Alex, very proud” was all Kevin said, before AJ fell into his arms, crying heavily. Jillian looked on, proud of her boyfriend. Howie, Nick, and Brian, all grinned, before surrounding Kevin and AJ, sharing a group hug for the first time in more than three years. 

AJ knew that his sobriety would be a battle every single day, but with Jillian by his side, and his old friends slowly coming back in, he knew he could wage the war. Having his daughter back in his life, was icing on the cake, and AJ knew that soon enough, Rochelle would allow him to have more time with her. AJ thanked the deities for bringing Jillian into his life, and helping him and her find the sober path to life. 


	7. To Hide Love

AJ looked at Brian, nudging the older man. The blonde glared at him, huffed, and turned away. AJ sighed, shaking his head. Brian had been upset with him for a bit now, and AJ couldn’t figure out why. He looked up at Nick, who shrugged, mouthing “no idea!” to him, and AJ scrubbed his face. 

“Hey guys, Kevin and I are having a movie night at our place, anyone want to join?” Howie asked, as the five ended their meeting. Nick immediately declined, saying that he had plans, and Brian said he wanted a quiet night at home. Howie looked at AJ, who thought before responding. 

“Nah, D. You and Kevin enjoy yourselves. I have plans with a friend” Howie nodded, and linked arms with his boyfriend, and the two went off, Nick following them. 

Brian shook his head, snorted, and stalked out of the meeting room, not wanting to be in the room with AJ any longer. AJ was left alone, and a plan formed in his head. He knew that Brian would be alone, so he planned to go over there, and force his way in, knowing that deep down, Brian would want it.

“He thinks he is so smart, I know his damn tricks after all these years” AJ smirked to himself, gathering his things, and going to grab something to eat. He sighed, hating that they had to put on this façade, to hide all of this, and what they do with each other, from the other three. 

He got back in his car, and made his way to Brian’s knowing that the door would be unlocked. AJ parked the car, and made his way up the sidewalk, trembling in excitement. He knew what would be waiting for him behind that door. 

“Plaything, Master is home” Brian shook as he heard his Master’s voice, already naked and kneeling in the middle of the living room. It had been a week since they had both been able to drop, and Brian was feeling the effects. 

“Good toy, you listened to the rules” AJ said, coming into the room, smiling seeing the older blonde so submissive and ready for him. 

They had been doing this for over a year, ever since Brian had overheard AJ talking about wanting a submissive, lamenting needing to service himself. His cock stirred at the idea of submitting to the younger man, prompting Brian to go to AJ, who was stunned. He and Brian did a few scenes, and Brian was perfect for his Master, and AJ was completely satisfied. 

“Spread toy, present yourself” AJ commanded, and Brian nodded, putting his cheek to the floor, and putting his arms behind his ass, spreading his cheeks, exposing his whole to his Master. 

“How long has it been plaything” AJ asked, and Brian whimpered, before swallowing. 

“A week, Master” Brian replied, shaking slightly. 

“Have you touched yourself at all?” Brian shook, as he nodded his head, whimpering, knowing his ass was in trouble. 

AJ’s eyes darkened, as he saw his toy’s nod. He closed his eyes, before grabbing Brian’s hair, and dragging him to the bedroom. He threw Brian on the bed, and got on top of him. 

“What is the rule toy?” he growled, and Brian closed his eyes, before opening them again. 

“Toy is not allowed to touch himself, if Master commands him not to, even if they are apart” Brian recited, having agreed to the rules when they started doing their scenes more often. 

“And why did my toy disobey the rule, since Master commanded him not to touch himself last week” AJ looked down, and Brian sighed. 

“I was home alone, bored, and I put on some porn, and jerked off” Brian knew Master would not be happy. 

“Floor, now!” AJ got up and Brian immediately knelt down on the floor, head bent. AJ circled his toy, wondering what the hell to do with him. 

“What the hell should I do with you, toy? You deliberately disobeyed a rule. Go get the crop, and the cock cage. I want you crawling for the night” Brian swallowed, and crawled to their toy chest, getting the crop and the cage out, and going back to Master, leaving it at his feet, and kneeling again. 

“Back on the bed, ass up, and arms holding onto the headboard. You are getting 10 strokes with the crop, and then I am edging you, and caging you for three days. Maybe that will teach you a lesson” AJ growled, and Brian nodded, following the command.

AJ picked up the crop, and flicked it a few times. He waited until Brian was settled and he stood at the side of the bed. 

“Why are you getting this cropping plaything?” he asked, wanting Brian to understand why he was doing this. 

“Plaything broke the rules, touched himself, after being told not to Master” Brian replied, and AJ nodded, before laying the first stroke on Brain’s back. Brian arched into the pain, panting softly. AJ quickly laid on the next seven licks, going between his back and ass. 

“These last two are going on your thighs. You will feel this for a couple of days, hopefully will remember the rules now” AJ lectured, and Brian nodded, panting, whimpering. 

AJ laid down the last two strokes, and Brian arched up, crying out. AJ dropped the crop, and let Brian have a minute or two to relax, before he flipped him over. 

“Well, looks like Master won’t have to do much to get toy’s cock edged” AJ snorted, as he saw Brian’s cock already at half-mast. He stroked the older man, feeling his cock get even bigger, before he could see that Brian was at the edge. He snapped the cage around his cock, and saw it pulsate slightly, and Brian whined. 

“Toy, enough. You knew it was coming. Master doesn’t want to hear the whining and whimpering” AJ snarled, and Brian shut up, nodding softly. 

“Turn over, Master is fucking that ass, and you will remember who you belong to, and what you agreed to” AJ ordered, and flipped Brian back over, and pulled him up so he was on his hands and knees. AJ quickly prepped his cock, and Brian’s hole, before plunging in. 

“Master owns toy’s ass, right toy?” AJ asked Brian, as he fucked him. 

“Yes Master, toy’s ass is Master’s, completely” Brian whimpered, loving what was happening. 

“Exactly toy” AJ slammed in and out of Brian, knowing he was close. 

“TOY!” AJ yelled, as he exploded into Brian’s hole, not stopping his movements, as he sprayed the walls with his cum, as Brian whimpered and whined. 

AJ pulled out, and Brian collapsed on the bed, AJ next to him. AJ pulled the older man to his chest, and held him close. 

“Was that what you needed Brian?” he asked, as he rubbed the blonde’s chest, and smiled as he nodded his head. 

“Yes, AJ. Thank you. I am sorry for breaking our rules, and I accept the punishment. You know I like being caged” Brian looked up, and AJ smirked. 

“Yes, I do, and it wasn’t one of our major rules that you broke, so I knew that I could cage you. If you had broken a major one, you would have had something more severe” AJ reminded Brian, who flushed, and nodded. 

“I hate that we have to hide this, so much. The guys wouldn’t understand though, which sucks” Brian groaned, and AJ sighed in agreement. 

“Maybe one day, but for now, we hide” AJ felt Brian get heavy in his arms, and soon the older man was asleep. AJ was so happy to have Brian as his, and loved that the blonde came to him, and that they worked so well together. Hopefully one day, they could be more open, and AJ couldn’t wait for that day. 


	8. Loving His Brothers

** Howie **

Kevin sat in bed one night, stroking his cock, wondering what the hell to do. He had to look after his four brothers, after their parents had passed a couple years back. Kevin was now 20, and his brothers were 15, 13, 12, and 10. It had been a difficult couple of years, and Kevin ran himself ragged trying to provide for his brothers. This left very little time to date, and he was feeling it, tired of using his right hand. An idea came to his head, and he grinned happily. 

“Howie turns 16 next week. Maybe for his birthday, I could take him, pound his ass, show him how to feel really good” Kevin thought, and nodded, an idea swarming in his head. 

“Howie, do you want a special present for your birthday next week?” he asked his most timid brother, the following day. Howie looked up, curious, and nodded hesitantly. 

“Yes, Kevin. What is it?” he asked, and Kevin smirked, shaking his head. 

“Meet me in my room at 9pm after the other boys go to bed, and I’ll show you. Now off to school, bro” Howie nodded, and left to go to the car. 

The week passed quickly, and the day of Howie’s birthday arrived. Kevin and his brothers lavished attention on their brother, and Howie felt so beyond loved and cared for. Kevin smirked to himself, knowing what he would be doing that night. Howie would be craving his cock, after that night. 

At precisely 9PM, a knock on Kevin’s door came, and he pulled his door open, to see his brother shifting slightly, nervousness and curiosity on his face. He pulled him in, and smiled. 

“Do you know what your present is Howie?” he asked, and Howie shook his head.

“I want to take your virginity, be your first time, make you feel so damn good” Howie’s eyes widened, and he whimpered softly. He never expected that, but now it wouldn’t leave his head. He looked up at Kevin, and whined. 

“Kevin....” he looked down, and nodded softly, Kevin grinning happily. 

“Let’s get you undressed, and then you can explore my body” Kevin got his brother all naked, and whistled, loving and appreciating the view. Howie grinned softly, starting to undress Kevin, exploring his body. Soon enough, the two brothers were looking at each other, naked as the day they were born. 

“Let’s taste each other” Kevin leaned down, kissing his brother, feeling Howie respond, eagerly. The two made out, and Kevin ran his hands down Howie’s chest, tweaking his hard nipples, hearing his whine, smiling. 

They slowly made their way over to the bed, and Kevin pushed Howie down, flipping him over, pulling him to his hands and knees. Howie let Kevin take control, loving submitting to his older brother. 

“There we go baby boy, the perfect position, to take you, make you feel so good” Kevin traced a hand down Howie’s back, feeling the teen tremble. He smiled softly, pulling Howie’s ass cheeks apart, seeing his virgin hole for the first time. 

“Please, Kevin, please” Howie whimpered out, as Kevin grinned. He grabbed the lube, and coated his fingers in the slippery substance. He stuck a finger in Howie’s hole, and smiled hearing Howie’s keen whine, pushing back against the intrusion. He pushed more in, and Howie loosened his muscles, getting used to the sensations. 

“Kevin....” Howie whined, wanting more, and Kevin added a second finger, scissoring. Howie moaned loudly, and Kevin soon added a third finger, trying to prep his brother as best he could, knowing he was on the thicker side. 

“Ready baby boy?” Howie nodded, pushing against his brother’s fingers, whining when Kevin removed them, coating his cock in lube, before lining it up with Howie’s hole, and starting to push in. 

“So good!” Howie whined, feeling his brother enter his virgin hole, loving the feeling of being filled. He felt Kevin go back out, before pushing in more. He loved the sensations, wanted to be truly fucked, wanted Kevin to pound his ass. 

“Faster, harder Kevin, please” Howie whimpered, and Kevin’s eyes widened. He never expected Howie to want it hard and fast, wanting to be pounded. 

“Sure, bro?” he asked, to be sure. Howie nodded, and pushed back against Kevin’s cock, and he smirked, happy to indulge his brother. He couldn’t believe that his timid brother, wanted to be truly fucked. 

Kevin sped up his movements, and Howie moaned loudly, loving the thrusting, needing it. 

“Kevin....please” he begged, brokenly. Kevin grinned hearing the tone, and went even faster, pounding his brother’s ass, bouncing up and down, Howie so beyond wrecked. 

“Close bro” Kevin warned, and Howie nodded, wanting to be filled. Kevin grinned, and continued fucking his brother, screaming Howie’s name, as he shot his load into Howie, who groaned loudly, feeling the seed enter his hole. 

“Mmmm.....so good” Howie panted out, as Kevin rode out his orgasm, waiting until he was soft, before pulling out, and Howie collapsed on the bed, panting, feeling so beyond good. He looked down at his cock, before looking at Kevin, who grinned. 

“Need some help bro?” he panted out, catching his breath. Howie nodded, pushing his hard member towards Kevin, who smiled, and got in between Howie’s legs. He wrapped his hand around Howie’s cock, and grinned hearing his brother’s whines. 

He took his hand off, and lowered his head, Howie watching his every movement. Kevin grinned, and swiped his tongue across Howie’s head, and smirked hearing his brother’s groan, as he fisted his hands in the sheets, trying not to buck up. 

“Kevin” Howie whined, wanting to feel his older brother’s warm mouth around his cock, which was leaking pre steadily. Kevin swiped up his cock a couple more times, before taking it in his mouth, and starting to suck. 

“Mmmmmm.....please Kev, please” Howie whimpered, and Kevin nodded, keeping his eyes on his brother, starting to suck him even faster, loving the whines and whimpers, moans and groans, that his little brother let out. He was so happy to help his brother out, after getting his virginity. 

“Close” Kevin nodded, sucking faster, intending to swallow his brother’s load, and Howie felt his orgasm near. 

“KEVIN!!” Howie screamed, as he shot his load into his older brother’s mouth, Kevin swallowing eagerly. He pulled off right before Howie finished, and coated his hand in Howie’s thick ropes, wanting Howie to taste himself. Howie panted, as he came down from his orgasm. 

“Want to taste yourself?” Kevin looked up, as Howie nodded eagerly. Kevin pushed his hand towards his younger brother, and Howie licked his hand, loving the sweet, salty taste of his cum. Kevin grinned watching his brother enjoy the taste of himself. 

“Did you enjoy that Howie?” he asked, as they both came down from their highs, and Howie nodded. 

“Yes, very much so. I cannot wait until next time, to do this again. You are so amazing, and I love you so much” Kevin grinned, knowing his brother was now addicted to his love making. He knew each of his brothers would be, and he would never have to go anywhere else, to get satisfied. 

“Come here” Kevin laid down, and Howie laid against his chest, Kevin spooning his baby brother, tracing patterns on his chest, feeling Howie relax. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms, Kevin already imagining taking Brian in 2 and a half years. 

** Brian **

Two and a half years later, Howie had become completely addicted to Kevin’s loving, and Kevin knew that he would never stray. It was the day before Brian’s birthday, and he was so excited to have another brother under him. Brian, AJ, and Nick all knew what had happened between Howie and Kevin, and Brian was wanting his brother to take him. 

“Kevin, I need to talk to you” Brian asked, looking up at his older brother, who nodded, and pulled him into Brian’s bedroom. Howie had started sleeping with Kevin every night, and loved being filled with Kevin’s cock each night. 

“What’s up Brian?” Kevin looked down at his older blonde brother, and Brian looked down biting his lip.

“Tomorrow is my 16 th birthday...” Brian trailed off, looking up at Kevin, who smirked, knowing what his brother wanted, but wanted to hear him ask for it. 

“Use your words Brian, you know the rules” Kevin had never tolerated whining and half asked questions from his brothers. Brian swallowed, and looked into his oldest brother’s green eyes. 

“I want you to take me, take my virginity. Make me yours, like Howie is” Brian bit his lip, shifting a bit. Kevin grinned, and nodded his head. 

“Already planned on it bro. Do you have something you want me to do?” Kevin asked, and Brian nodded softly. 

“I want to be taken over the dining room table, want you to ride me on top of the table. I also want Howie to watch” Brian asked, and Kevin’s eyes widened, as his cock twitched. He swallowed, nodding. 

“You sure about that Brian?” Kevin asked, and Brian nodded firmly. 

“9pm tomorrow night, want you kneeling next to the table, waiting for me” Kevin ordered, and Brian nodded, his cock twitching already in anticipation. 

The next day dawned early, and Brian was really excited about the night to come. He wanted classes to go quickly, and to be home with his brothers. The day sped by, thankfully, and the five brothers celebrated their middle brother turning 16. 

Soon enough, Kevin ordered Nick and AJ to stay in their rooms for the night, and told Howie what Brian wanted. Howie’s eyes widened, and he nodded, wanting to see his older brother take another sibling. 

9pm arrived, and Howie and Kevin walked into the dining room to see Brian kneeling next to the table head bent. 

“Brian, look up. We need to talk first” Kevin pointed to a chair, and Howie sat down, while Brian looked up at his older brother. 

“There is an issue with your request. I will ride you, but I also need to fuck your hole, claim it. That needs to happen first, as well” Kevin looked at Brian, who nodded, realizing he hadn’t thought his plan through. 

“I’ll lay on my belly, and you can claim me that way. Then I’ll flip over, and you can ride me, if that pleases you” Brian looked up, and Kevin nodded. 

“Strip, and on your belly on the table. I’ll be laying on top of you, fucking your hole” Kevin commanded, and Brian stripped. Howie and Kevin groaned softly, seeing their little brother completely naked, sent their cocks twitching. 

Brian laid flat on the table, wiggling a bit. Kevin got undressed, and prepped his leaking cock, coating it in the lube he brought. Brian felt his oldest brother’s finger, coated in lube, enter his virgin hole, and he whimpered softly, loving the intrusion. Kevin soon got all three fingers in, and widened Brian’s hole.

“Ready, Brian?” Kevin asked, and Brian nodded his head, whimpering. 

“Yes, Kevin. Fuck me, please” Kevin nodded, and got on top of the table, laying down on his forearms, hovering about Brian, lining his hole up, and pushing in slightly. 

“Mmmm” Brian groaned, and felt Kevin push further in, before pulling back out. He started going in and out, groaning at Brian’s whines and whimpers. Brian knew he didn’t want to be taken hard, and Kevin instinctively knew that as well, so he didn’t go harder, but he did speed his movements up a bit. 

“Feel good bro?” he asked, as he thrusted in and out of Brian, who grunted, nodding. 

“Yes Kevin, so good!” he whined, feeling Kevin’s cock grow in his hole, knowing his brother was close. 

A few minutes later, Kevin blew his load into Brian, and Brian whined, knowing that his oldest brother had claimed his ass. Kevin pulled out, and looked at the blonde, smiling happily, knowing he had another brother to use. Brian got to his hands and knees, and flipped himself over, knowing that he had to spray his cock into Kevin, finish what they had started. 

Kevin looked down, and realized that Brian may well have the thickest cock of all of them. He knew he would have to stretch his hole a bit bigger, and grabbed the lube, starting to prep himself. He got three fingers, and barely a fourth, knowing that he would be filled well, before he knelt on the sides of Brian, lowering his opened hole down on top of the teen’s cock. 

“ Ungh !” Brian whined, as he felt his cock enter his oldest brother. Kevin winced a bit, but loved feeling how thick his younger brother was. He went up and down, loving the thickness. 

“Damn Brian. I am going to love riding your cock. Can’t wait to see you and Howie go at it” Kevin grunted, as he started moving his hips faster, feeling the younger boy’s cock swell even more. 

“Want to suck Howie, please Kev!” Brian looked down, as Kevin’s eyes widened, and he shot a look at Howie, who nodded softly. 

“Howie, let your little brother suck you off. Crouch down on top of his face, letting him suck you off. Kneel on either side of his face” Kevin ordered, and Howie nodded, assuming the position, and Howie eased his cock into Brian’s mouth, the younger teen sucking him off, expertly. 

“Fuck, he is amazing, Kevin. You need to have him suck you off soon” Howie groaned, as he felt himself get close. 

Kevin felt Brian get close, and since he was currently occupied, Brian squeezed Kevin’s hand, telling him that he was about to blow. 

“Go Brian, let go” Kevin ordered, and Brian sprayed his walls, swallowing Howie’s load at the same time. After Brian milked his cock, swallowing it all, he pulled off, as Kevin pulled out of Brian, the teen having a blissed out smile on his face. 

“Was that good Brian?” Kevin asked, pulling Brian up into his arms, Howie on his other side. 

“Hell yes. So beyond worth it” Brian panted out, smiling up at his brothers, sneaking each of them a kiss. 

“You know what this means now right?” Kevin asked, and Brian nodded. 

“I submit to you, let you make all the sexual decisions. My holes are for you to use, or all my brothers, once they are all claimed” Kevin nodded, kissing his hair. 

“Correct Brian, so glad you know” Kevin cuddled both of his brothers to him, loving that he had both of them under his thumb now. One more year, he would get a third one, and he had a feeling AJ would be the most challenging, but Kevin was up for it. 

** AJ **

A year later, Brian was completely under Kevin’s thumb, and there was nowhere else he would rather be. It was soo n  time for AJ’s 16 th birthday, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.  He really didn’t want to be used by Kevin, and he was dreading his 16 th birthday, knowing what Kevin would want to do. Howie had noticed his stubbornness peeking out, and knew that he would give Kevin issues, which was the last thing Kevin needed right now. 

“AJ, you know your birthday is in a few days right? I can already tell that you really don’t want to be under Kevin. Can I ask why?” Howie asked, as he sat with AJ, Brian occupying Kevin for now. 

“I just don’t want to be constantly used just for sex. I want to still have a brotherly relationship with him, and not be seen as an object or toy for him. I’m scared he won’t love me as a brother anymore” AJ looked away, at his last admission, and Howie sighed. 

“You need to talk to Kevin. Do you want me there on your birthday with him? I know you  and I are very close, like Nick and Brian” Howie offered, and AJ nodded eagerly. 

“Okay little bro, I’ll be there ” Howie smile d,  and AJ hugged him close. Howie told Kevin that he and AJ would need to talk before Kevin took him, and the older man nodded, having already expected that. 

AJ’s birthday arrived, and he was extremely nervous. He didn’t want Kevin to hate him for his fears and worries, and hoped that having Howie there would ease things. The boys spent the day celebrating him ,  and  AJ had a blast. That night,  Brian went to spend time with Nick, while Kevin, Howie, and AJ went up to Kevin’s room. 

“Alright AJ, Howie said you needed to talk to me, before I claim you” Kevin asked, as he locked the door to his bedroom, and faced his younger brothers, Howie cuddling AJ to him, the teen already naked. 

“Yes I do.  I have a few fears. I don’t want to constantly be used for sex.  I want to still have a brotherly relationship with you, and I’m scared that you won’t see me as a brother anymore, and just as an object or toy for you to use for sex” AJ looked at his fingers, scared to see Kevin’s reaction.

Kevin’s eyes widened, never expecting AJ to have those fears, but he knew they were valid.  He  sighed, slowly approaching AJ, who nodded softly. He lifted his younger brother into his arms, and sat him on his lap, facing him. 

“AJ, first of all, I won’t use you constantly for sex. You know that Howie and Brian have embraced being my play toys, but they made that decision themselves, not long after I claimed them. I had no influence on their decision. I will not influence your decision either. If you want to do this differently, then we will. I just want to take your virginity, after that, it’s up to you. What you want to do, I’ll take, no questions asked” Kevin explained, looking at AJ, who was biting his lip, listening. 

“I understand Kevin. I don’t see myself ever becoming your play toy. I think I will want regular sex with you, but I don’t want to completely submit myself to you. Maybe after time passes, I will, but as of now, no way. I still want to be your brother. I want that relationship with you, not one as a play toy” AJ looked up, and Kevin nodded softly. 

“Okay AJ. How do you want me to claim you, that part is  non-negotiable. You will have me take your virginity tonight, stake my claim on you” Kevin looked down, and AJ nodded, knowing that it would be happening tonight, and was prepared for that. 

“Can I sit on your cock; can you take me that way?” AJ looked up, and Kevin nodded. He was currently still clothed, so he scooted AJ off of him, and then got undressed. AJ looked at his oldest brother’s cock for the first time, and gulped. Kevin saw his expression and smirked. 

“If you think this is thick, don’t look at Brian’s, I warn you now” Kevin advised, and AJ’s eyes got wider, and Howie rubbed his back sympathetically. 

“It will be fine AJ, trust me” Howie cooed, and AJ nodded softly. Kevin sat back down on the bed, and waved AJ over. 

“I want you to stroke my cock, get it nice and hard, and then I’ll prep your hole, so that you can sit on me” AJ nodded, and wrapped his fingers around his oldest brother’s cock, rubbing it up and down, getting a feel for it. Kevin groaned, already hardening. 

A few minutes later, Kevin’s cock was hard and leaking. He told AJ to stop, and turn over, so he could prep his hole. Kevin grabbed the lube, and coated AJ’s hole, and his fingers in it. He eased his fingers into AJ’s virgin hole, and Howie kept a hand on AJ, reassuring him that it was almost over, and that he was doing so well, the teen whining and whimpering at the sensations. 

“There we go AJ. Now I want you to come near me, and I’ll hold you by the hips, guiding you onto my cock. You will need to go up and down on it, ride me a bit” Kevin instructed, and AJ nodded, feeling his older brother’s hands on his hips, as he got closer, and whimpered feeling Kevin’s lubed up cock, enter his hole. 

AJ ended sitting on his knees a bit, so that he could go up and down his oldest brother’s cock. He cried out feeling the fullness, Howie nodding at him. 

“Loosen your muscles AJ, it will hurt less, I promise” AJ looked at him, and did as he suggested, the pain easing a bit, and he slid completely down. 

“There we go AJ. You are doing so amazingly, I am so proud of you, and I know Kevin is as well. I understand why you made the decision you did, and I respect you so much for making it” Howie encouraged, and Kevin nodded, groaning softly, as AJ went up and down on his cock slowly. 

“I am so proud of you AJ, Howie is right. Proud of you for being able to tell me your fears, so I can reassure you” Kevin spoke, and AJ nodded, hearing the pride in his oldest brother’s voice, as he continued riding him. 

“AJ, you have always been the one to march to the beat of your own drum, and I knew this situation, would be no different. I knew you wouldn’t completely submit to me, and I am completely okay with that” Kevin grunted, as he felt his orgasm get closer, knowing he would be blowing his load soon. 

Howie looked at his younger brother, smiling softly. AJ was doing well with all of this, and he knew that maybe one day AJ would completely submit, but maybe not. He himself had made the decision about a month after Kevin claimed him, to completely submit to Kevin, stunning his older brother. All Kevin originally wanted was for him to have each of his brother’s virginities, not for them to submit themselves completely to him, but now he had Brian and Howie completely to him. 

“AJ, I’m close” Kevin warned, and AJ nodded, going a little faster, as Kevin groaned. Two minutes later, Kevin yelled AJ’s name as he blew his load into the teen, AJ crying out at the force of his oldest brother’s orgasm. Howie wrapped his arms around AJ, rubbing his back, and Kevin rode out his orgasm. 

“Pull off AJ, I’m good” Kevin directed, as he felt his cock soften. AJ nodded, pulling off of Kevin, and turned around to face him. Kevin looked down and saw that AJ’s cock was hard and stiff. Kevin immediately prepped his hole, so that AJ could lay down next to him, and insert his cock that way. 

“Okay AJ, I am going to lay on my side, and you will push your cock into my hole, and move your hips back and forth, until you feel your orgasm on the edge of exploding, and then slam into my hole, releasing your seed. Do you understand?” Kevin looked up, and AJ nodded. Kevin laid on his side, Howie scooting to the end of the bed, giving the two more room, but still staying close for AJ. 

“Okay, AJ, start pushing in” Kevin softly stated, AJ laying down next to his oldest brother. He slowly inserted his cock into Kevin, and Kevin groaned, feeling the considerable length AJ had, insert into his hole. AJ started moving up and down, feeling his cock grow even bigger in his oldest brother’s hole. He knew he was already close, not having the ability quite yet to hold his orgasm for long. 

“KEVIN!” was screamed a minute later, as AJ slammed into his brother, releasing his seed. Kevin moaned happily, feeling the seed fill him. AJ pulled out, and both moved to their backs, Kevin taking AJ back into his lap, as Howie scooted up next to them, cuddling both. 

“How was that AJ?” Kevin asked, and AJ sighed happily.

“Really good Kevin, thank you. I enjoyed that a lot. Thank you for being there Howie, even though you didn’t do much” AJ looked at Howie apologetically, and he just nodded softly. 

“It’s okay AJ, I knew you wanted me there, and I was happy to be. I know Kevin will help me out later tonight, if he wants to” Kevin nodded, telling Howie that he would happily help him out. 

“Yes, Howie. You did amazing tonight, you will definitely get your reward” Howie nodded happily, as AJ smiled softly. 

“Still not submitting fully to you Kevin. I loved tonight, and will want sex regularly, but not as much as the two older ones. I don’t see myself that way” AJ looked at Kevin, who nodded. 

“I know AJ. I knew things wouldn’t change. I just wanted your virginity. Where it goes from here, is up to you” AJ nodded, laying against Kevin, falling asleep. 

Howie and Kevin looked at each other, Kevin silently telling Howie to stay, and go to his knees, while he put AJ in his room for the night. Howie nodded, and stripped, as Kevin left. 

Kevin got AJ back in his bed, and kissed his brother goodnight. He wondered what would happen the next two years, until he took Nick. He was sad that he only had one more brother to claim, but he was really excited, to move on from it. Kevin went back to his room, and smiled at Howie, content with what he had, but looking forward to adding the missing piece. 

** Nick **

Two years later, AJ still hadn’t submitted to Kevin, but regularly had sex with him, Howie, and Brian, if Kevin allowed them to. Kevin didn’t often refuse AJ to sleep with Howie or Brian, only if he himself had plans to have both of them for the night. On those nights, AJ just used his hand, and Kevin would make it up to him the next day. 

It was now the day before Nick’s 16 th birthday, and Kevin knew that this might be more difficult than AJ had been. Nick had slowly started avoiding him completely, only interacting with him at meals, or if he needed something for school. Kevin knew that he would have to bring Brian in with him, but Nick would have to realize that Kevin was taking his virginity whether he liked it or not. 

The next day dawned, and Nick didn’t even come out of his room. AJ, Brian, and Howie went to him to wish him a happy birthday, and Nick thanked them, dreading seeing Kevin. Kevin just told Brian to tell Nick he said happy birthday and that he would see him later. 

“Brian, I don’t want Kevin to take me, at all. I can’t. I don’t want him near me tonight at all” Nick looked up at his older brother, who sighed, pulling the younger blonde into his arms. 

“Nick, you know this needs to happen. Kevin took each of us on our 16 th birthdays. I will stay right here, with you, but Kevin will be coming in soon. That will not change” Brian knew that he was being harsh, but he knew he couldn’t undermine Kevin. 

“No, I don’t want him touching me. I am so damn scared, I don’t want to hurt, I don’t want to have sex” Nick shook his head, not listening to Brian. The older man just shook his head, and held Nick in his arms, knowing that Kevin would have to play with Nick’s fears a bit, blackmail him a bit. 

An hour later, after getting Howie and AJ to have fun with each other, Kevin walked into Nick’s bedroom. One look at Brian, who shook his head, and Kevin knew he had his work cut out for him. He sat on the bed, and Nick whimpered, crawling further away from Kevin. 

“Nickolas Gene. You know what will be happening tonight. I will be staking my claim on you, taking your virginity. I have done it to each of your brothers, and you will be no different. What happens after tonight, is your decision, but tonight will happen” Kevin stated, looking at his youngest brother. 

“No, I do not want you touching me. I don’t want sex with you, at all” Nick whimpered out, curling himself into a ball. Kevin sighed, and knew he had to resort to what he didn’t want to do, and blackmail his brother a bit. 

“If tonight doesn’t happen, do you know what will happen to you? You will not be able to leave this room, except for meals and bathroom/shower breaks. You will not be allowed to spend time with any of your brothers. I will come in each day, and ask you if you want to be taken, but that is the only interaction you will have with any of us. Brian, Howie, and AJ will be completely off limits to you” Kevin threatened, and Nick’s eyes widened. 

“You can’t do that! That’s not fair!” Nick said, and Kevin’s eyes darkened. 

“ Yes I can, and I will. Brian and Howie only do what I command, and I can very easily threaten AJ to not talk to you. It’s your decision. Either I take you tonight, or you enjoy solitude, until I take you” Kevin crossed his arms, and glared at his youngest brother. 

Nick looked at Brian, who nodded sadly at him, agreeing with what Kevin was doing. Brian knew that Kevin only had Nick’s best interests at heart. Nick was letting his fear overtake him, completely. 

Nick knew he was entirely trapped. Either he let Kevin take him, or he would be by himself for god knows how long. He looked at Kevin, and reluctantly nodded. Kevin smiled, and Nick swallowed, looking up at the older man.

“I want you against the wall. I’ll take you that way” Nick nodded, and went to the wall, bracing himself against it, waiting for Kevin. 

“This will not take long, I promise” Kevin stated, as he lubed up his cock and fingers. He inserted them into Nick’s hole, and the young blonde cried out as his virgin hole was stretched. Kevin sighed, inserting a second finger. He had a bad feeling about this. 

“I’m pushing my cock in now” Nick nodded, tears coming down. Kevin pushed his cock into Nick, and started slowly fucking him. He felt his cock grow large, and he knew his orgasm was near. 

“Close Nick” the blonde nodded, having gone limp and silent. Kevin went a little faster, and soon yelled Nick’s name, as he exploded into him. He waited until his cock was soft, before pulling out, and Nick collapsed to the floor, crying silently. 

“Alright Nick, what do you want me to do to get you off?” Kevin asked, as he looked down at his youngest brother, and pulled him into his arms. 

Nick looked up at Kevin, and grew angry. He couldn’t believe what Kevin had done to him. He knew he couldn’t stay here. He couldn’t live with Kevin, Brian, Howie, or AJ anymore. He punched Kevin in the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. 

“I am getting the fuck out of here. I can’t do this. I can’t believe I let you do that to me. No, I won’t report it to the police, don’t fucking worry about that. You will just never see me again, any of you. I am out of here tonight. Have fun fucking your brothers, because I am not joining your asses. Brian, can’t believe you would let him manipulate you like that. Hope you three realize what Kevin has done. I want no part of it” Nick snarled, as he went to his closet, and got some clothes into a bag, and flipped both of his brothers off, before storming out, and slamming the front door shut. 

Kevin and Brian looked at each other, Howie and AJ flying in from Kevin’s room. They looked at their brothers, seeing Kevin’s nose bleeding. 

“What happened?” AJ exclaimed, and Brian explained what had occurred. The three looked at Kevin, knowing he made the final decision.

“We are changing the locks tomorrow. He will not be allowed in here again. We are disowning him, and it is now just the four of us. I do not want his name mentioned anymore. He made his bed, he can lie in it” Kevin growled, and the other three nodded softly. 

“Let’s all go to bed, all of you with me tonight please” Kevin led the three to his bed, and they all curled around him. AJ knew that he would be submitting fully to Kevin soon, he needed that security, after what had just gone down. Kevin had all three of his brothers, fully under his thumb, and he loved it. He fell asleep, with all of them surrounding him, looking forward to another day. 


	9. Finding The Groomsman

Nick looked at his older brothers, sighing heavily. He was trying to make his list of groomsmen for his wedding to Lauren, and he was trying to figure out which one he would ask, to be in his wedding. Kevin had come back not long ago, which Nick was extremely thankful for. He thought long and hard about asking Brian, but it didn’t seem to fit anymore. 

“You alright Nick?” AJ looked at the younger man, who seemed to be in a daze. Nick shook his head, and nodded. 

“Yes, just thinking. It’s nothing” Nick smiled, and AJ chuckled. 

“Using that brain again? Should we be afraid?” he joked, and Nick shoved him, slapping him upside the head. 

“Asshole!” Nick chuckled, as he sighed. AJ went off to bug Howie about something, and as Nick watched the two interact, he thought about his and Howie’s relationship. 

Howie was the second member of their group to join, just before Nick did. Nick soon learned how soft spoken and shy Howie was. When Brian joined, and the duo started pulling pranks, it was natural that Howie was their most frequent target. Nick soon learned though, that Howie gave as good as he got. He shuddered remembering the tiger balm in his inner ear microphones. 

“Maybe I should ask Howie. I really thought I would ask Brian, but we aren’t as close as we were .  I seem to be hanging out with Howie more, now that I have grown up a bit. I don’t want to ask AJ or Kevin, they don’t fit at all either” Nick thought, as he twisted his ring. 

He sighed, knowing that he would have to talk to Howie soon. He wasn’t sure if he would need to talk to Brian as well, wanting to explain himsel f. H e rubbed the back of his neck, and pushed the thoughts away for another day. 

A few days later, Nick had continuously thought about who he wanted in his wedding, and he finally decided on Howie. He loved Brian to death, but he felt stronger about Howie being in his wedding.  Nick had gone to Brian, who understood Nick’s points, and supported Howie being Nick’s groomsman, and not him.  He went searching for said man, finding him relaxing by the pool, all five of them relaxing after a long day of interviews. 

“Howie, can I talk to you about something?” Nick asked, as he approached the older man, who opened his eyes, and smiled softly at the younger blonde. 

“Of course, Nick, what’s up?” Howie looked up, and became worried, seeing Nick’s expression. 

“Let’s go back to my room. I don’t want anyone else to hear” Howie’s worry only heightened, as he nodded, following Nick. 

Two minutes later, he and Howie entered his room, and Howie sat down on the bed, while Nick took the chair, and sat in front of him. He twisted his ring a few times, and Howie couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What is going on Nick?” Howie asked, worry and concern in his tone. 

“You know how I have been trying to figure out my side of the wedding party, for my wedding to Lauren?” Nick replied, and Howie nodded.

“Yes, I assumed you were asking Brian. You know Kevin, AJ, and I will be there. We would never miss our youngest brother getting married” Howie looked up confused, already having thought he knew what Nick was going to do. 

“That’s the thing. I am not asking Brian, I’m asking you. I want you to be a groomsman in my wedding” Nick looked up at Howie, and smiled softly seeing the look of shock on his face. 

“Why me? I don’t understand” Howie blinked, and looked at Nick again, dumbfounded. 

“Brian and I were close when I was younger. As I have grown up, I have drawn closer to you, especially after Brian married, and he and Leighanne had Baylee. Brian’s priorities changed, as they should have. You were still single, and we were able to have a lot of fun together” Nick patiently explained, as Howie kept gaping like a fish. 

“Are you sure?” Howie was still not understanding why Nick wanted him, of all people, in his wedding. 

“Yes, Howie, I am sure. I want you in my wedding. You are the one I choose. I already talked to Brian, he understands my reasoning, and supports my decision. Will you please say yes?” Nick looked up at Howie, who looked deep in thought. A few minutes later, he looked up at Nick. 

“Yes, Nick. I will be in your wedding, happily” Howie got up, smiling, and hugged Nick close. He felt the younger man breathe out a heavy  sigh of relief, and he realized how long Nick had been holding this in. He pulled away, and grinned at Nick, who grinned back. 

Nick knew that he had made the right decision, and he couldn’t wait until his wedding day. He knew that Lauren was the love of his life, he would have his brothers with him, and Howie in his wedding party, made it that much sweeter. He and Howie went off to find the others for dinner, teasing each other, like they always had, and always would. Kevin, Brian and AJ found the duo and grinned softly at them, looking forward to whatever came next for all of them. 


	10. A Rude Awakening

** Part I  **

Max looked at the younger boy, wondering if they really should be doing this. They knew that there was the chance they could be caught, but the thrill of it, spurred them on even more. 

“Odin, should we really be doing this? Your parents will freak, hell mine will as well” Max looked concerned, as Odin rolled his eyes, and gave the famous Carter smirk. 

“Cool it Max, you said they would be gone for a while. We will be fine” Odin came over and took Max’s shirt off, kissing his way down his chest, licking his nipples, and grinning at the whines the older boy let out. 

“Odin....” Max whined, as he felt the teen pull his pants down, exposing his leaking cock. He whimpered hearing his boyfriend’s whistle of appreciation. Odin quickly pushed Max down on the bed, and got between his legs, lowering his head. He started sucking slowly, and Max whimpered, arching up into Odin’s mouth. 

Odin and Max had been dating for over a year, and only recently become sexually active. Neither set of their parents knew, they all just thought the boys were staying innocent. They had nearly been caught a couple of times, but the idea of getting caught, seemed really appealing to them. 

“Odin, please ride me, hard and fast” Max begged, and Odin smirked. 

“Yes lovey, I will” Odin smiled, and got on top of his older boyfriend. He pulled his jeans off, and started prepping his hole, ready to ride the older blonde. Odin lined up his hole, and eased down on Max’s cock, starting to thrust up and down his cock, riding him.

“ Ungh !” Max whimpered, closing his eyes. Odin started speeding up his movements, both boys’ focuses on each other. They had blocked out the world, it was just the two of them. 

“What the fuck are you two doing?” both boy’s eyes widened, as they heard the loud, angry voice at the door. They turned to see the last thing they ever wanted, an angry father staring bullets into them. 

“Maxwell Haze Richardson! What is the meaning of this?” Kevin barked, as Odin pulled out of Max, both boys going to the edge of the bed, heads down. 

“Odin and I started having sex Dad” Max said in a small voice. Kevin’s eyes widened, and he came over, threw Odin’s jeans to him, and pulled Max up and out of the room. 

“Get your ass dressed, while I call your father. Family meeting is happening, now” Kevin growled, taking Max by the shoulder and pulling him into Mason’s room. 

“Get a pair of your brothers sweats and put them on. Then park your ass on the couch, and don’t move” Max swallowed, and nodded, doing as his father asked. 

Kevin rubbed his face as he went to grab his cell phone. He dialed Nick’s number, and waited for the younger blonde to pick up. He sighed hearing the blonde pick up. 

“What’s up Kev?” Nick asked, wondering why his oldest brother was calling him. 

“You and Lauren need to come over, I just caught our sons having sex together” Kevin rubbed his face, wanting the images out of his head. 

“Oh god. We will be right over” Nick sighed, annoyed. He had a feeling that the two were having sex, and he knew that Kevin would be pissed enough for the both of them. He hung up and went to find his wife, telling her what was going on. 

Ten minutes later, there were four parents, with their arms crossed, standing in front of their sons. 

“What was that?” Kevin asked, a bite to his tone. 

“Odin and I having sex Dad, I thought that was a little obvious. We have been dating for over a year, we naturally progressed to sex. It happens, didn’t it happen that way with you and Mom?” Max asked, some sarcasm in his tone, looking up at his dad, a little cheeky. 

“Do not take that tone with me Maxwell” Kevin warned, a little red on his cheeks. He looked at Kristin, Nick, and Lauren, who were having to bite their lips, not wanting to laugh. 

“Sorry Dad, it’s just the truth” Max looked up, and Kevin softly growled. He looked at Nick, who rolled his eyes, and stepped up.

“Odin Reign, you are 16 years old, why are you having sex?” he asked his only child, who shrugged. 

“Like Max said, we have been dating a little over a year, and we thought we were both ready. The two of us went to get tested before we had sex, even though we both knew we were the others first, and we were clean. There was no pressure, no judgment, we just both wanted it” Odin looked up at his father, who nodded softly. 

Nick looked at Lauren, who sighed, knowing they couldn’t stop their son from having sex, and they would rather it happen with someone they knew, saw growing up. They nodded, and looked back at their son. 

“Odin, we can’t stop you from having sex, and we are frankly happy that it is with Max, and not someone that neither of us know. For your lying about having sex, you will be grounded to home for a month. Max may come over until 7pm, and 9pm on the weekends, but the two of you will stay out in the living room the entire time” Nick told his son, after conversing with Lauren. 

Odin nodded, agreeing with the punishment, but happy that his parents were somewhat okay with him having sex. He looked up at his uncle, who was glaring at Nick. 

“Why the hell are you so calm about this? They should not be allowed anywhere near each other for at least three months! They should not be having underage sex, especially in our homes! They should have waited until they were at least engaged, if not married!” Kevin barked at Nick, fuming.

Nick told the boys to go into the dining room with their moms, and wait for a few minutes, he needed to talk to Kevin. Kristin and Lauren agreed, taking their sons away from a volatile situation, knowing the two Boys would explode at each other. 

“Kevin Richardson! You are being entirely impossible! What century are you living in? The 1800’s? Because that’s what it seems like. There are two boys in there, who just got caught having sex by one of their fathers. You are blowing this entirely out of proportion. Did you not hear what my son said? They went and got tested, they were being as safe as they could be!” Nick growled back, staring at Kevin, not backing down. 

“Nick, I understand that. They still chose to have underage sex. I always told my sons that sex was meant for marriage, and not before that. Max went against my wishes. He needs to be separated from Odin for a while, hopefully they can forget about each other, and Max will wait until he is meant to have sex” Kevin stated, in a delusional tone. 

“Are you even listening to yourself? You do that, you lose your son. Max will never forget about Odin, and I won’t let him either. You need to take a hard look at yourself Kevin, because I don’t know where this high and mighty attitude towards your sons having sex came from. I bet if I asked Mason, he would tell me he has had sex before, and I know he is engaged” Nick said incredulously, shaking his head. 

“Max will not be having underage sex again. Odin is not allowed in our home anymore” Kevin looked at Nick, who rolled his eyes and went to get Kristin. 

“What’s going on Nick?” she asked, confused. Nick told her the entire conversation, and she glared at her husband, smacking him upside the head, before looking at Nick. 

“We never agreed on the boys not having sex before marriage. I don’t know where the hell he came up with that, and Odin is still allowed in our home, that is ridiculous. I know for a fact that Mason has had sex, but he knows how Kevin is about it, so he only told me. Kevin Scott, go up to our bedroom, before you lose both of our sons, for your stupidity” Kristin took her husband by the ear, and dragged him to the stairs, watching him go up to their room. 

“Odin and Max, get in here now please” Nick called, after he and Kristin agreed on Max having the same punishment as Odin. 

“Max, you have the same punishment as Odin, same times, and you have to be out in the living room as well” Kristin looked at her youngest, who nodded, lowering his head. 

“Max, look at me. Don’t worry about your father, I will straighten him out. I am very proud of you and Odin for being so safe, and frankly, you are almost 18, this is a little ridiculous, that your father is acting this way. Say goodbye to Odin, you will see him at school tomorrow” Kristin watched Nick, Lauren, and Odin leave, and sent Max to do homework, before going up to her bedroom, rubbing her temples. 

** Part II  **

Kristin entered her bedroom, seeing her husband sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs, looking unconcerned. She took a deep breath, before going to stand in front of her husband, already forming what she was going to say in her head. 

“Kevin Scott Richardson! What was the meaning of that entire conversation? We never agreed that the boys were not allowed to have sex before marriage. You told me that, and I laughed in your face, and told you it would never work. Mason begged me not to tell you that he had sex just after his 18 th birthday. You wonder why Mason isn’t that close to you? That is the entire reason. You are now shoving Max away the same way, and I’m done with it” Kristin lectured, before going to get her hairbrush, and the wooden spoon she kept in her room, in case the boys ever needed a spanking. 

“Kristin, they need to obey that rule. That is the only thing I am adamant on” Kevin stated, not looking at his wife. 

“Kevin, Mason moved to college four hours away, because you kept shoving down their throats that they couldn’t have sex before marriage. He is engaged, but we barely ever see him. He prefers staying with his fiancée's family. I will not let that happen with Max. I am disciplining your ass tonight, and if I don’t see a damn change, I am divorcing your ass, and taking the boys with me, and you will be utterly alone. I know that the Boys won’t be happy with you either” Kristin growled at her husband, pulling his head up by his hair, to look at him in the face. 

Kevin whimpered, nodding. He felt Kristin lower his pants, and boxers, and felt himself laid over her knees. Kristin grabbed the hair brush, and started spanking her husband, lecturing him the entire time. Kevin cried out, wiggling to get away, starting to realize what he had done to his family. 

“Kevin, you need to fix things with both of our sons, realize that they are almost adults, and have healthy active sex lives. I will not have you drive both of them away, and force me to go to them. I let it go with Mason, but I refuse with Max. I have no clue where that drivel came from, but I am done with it. You will come into this century, and realize that your sons are being safe and careful, and not messing around, like so many have” Kristin continued lecturing as she spanked Kevin, switching to the spoon, focusing on his ass and thighs, Kevin eventually going limp. 

She eventually stopped, Kevin’s ass and thighs red, before lifting her husband off of her lap, and dragging him by the ear to the bathroom. She was going to wash his mouth out with soap, reinforce her lesson. She forced him onto the toilet seat, and grabbed a washcloth, the bar of soap, and the foamy soap. Kevin looked and shook his head, not wanting it. 

“Oh yes Kevin Scott. I am washing your mouth out with soap, and you will have the bar of soap in your mouth for five minutes. I am done with the garbage you have been spewing” Kristin wet the washcloth, before pumping the foamy soap on it, getting it nice and soaped up. She stood in front of Kevin, the washcloth in hand. 

“Open up, Kevin, you won’t like it if I have to force your mouth open” Kristin growled, and Kevin opened his mouth, resigned. He hated this punishment, having had it multiple times before. 

Kristin took the washcloth and rubbed it all around Kevin’s mouth, his tongue, cheeks, and roof of his mouth. He gagged a bit, hating the taste. Kristin made sure to hit every part of his mouth, before pulling out. She took the bar of soap in hand, and held it in front of Kevin’s mouth. He opened his lips, and she settled it on his tongue, setting the timer. 

“Five minutes Kevin, and then you can rinse your mouth out” Kristin watched Kevin, making sure he kept it in his mouth. The timer went off, and Kristin removed the soap, watching Kevin rinse his mouth out. She pulled Kevin back to their bed, and sat him down. She looked at her husband, tears in her eyes. 

“Kevin, I hated doing that to you. You need to take a good hard look at what you have done. I don’t want to leave you, take the kids from you, especially with how hard we struggled to have Max. That would destroy me. You need to get your head together, apologize to the boys, and figure out how to fix this. I am begging you. Please, baby please. I want to stay a family” Kristin wiped the tears away, as she pleaded with Kevin to look at himself. 

Kevin took a deep breath, and looked up at his wife. Seeing the tears in her eyes, caused tears to form in his. He finally realized what he had done to both of his sons. He lifted a hand, and wiped his wife’s cheeks, causing Kristin to look up at him. 

“I am so sorry. I can’t believe what I have done. I need to apologize to our boys, and hope and pray that Mason will let me back in his life. I just hope that I haven’t destroyed my relationship with Max, after what happened earlier” Kevin’s voice shook, as he spoke. 

“Baby. You need to take this slow, and work on one thing at a time. Work on Max first, since that will be the easiest, and you will have his support, when you talk to Mason. I better not have to do this again, because I will divorce you, if you come back out with that rhetoric again” Kevin gulped, and nodded, knowing that his wife was deadly serious. 

“Okay Kris. That is what I will do. And no, you won’t have to do it again, I now know that I need to come into this century, and accept that both of our boys are having sex” Kevin reassured his wife, and Kristin nodded. 

“Let’s go make dinner, and then I want you to come back up here to think some more. Tomorrow talk to Max, and then go from there” Kristin suggested, and Kevin nodded. He reached his hand out for his wife’s and the two walked down to the kitchen, Kevin wincing a bit at his smarting backside. He knew that he had a long road ahead of him, to repair his family. 

** Epilogue **

Three months later, and Kevin and Max’s relationship had strengthened, and Max forgave his father. He was still with Odin, and they regularly had sex. Kevin kept his mouth shut, and realized that his son and Odin were being safe, and there was nothing he could do, Max was now 18, and Odin was 17. His relationship with Mason was a different story. It was barely starting to improve. 

Mason was deeply hurt with what his father had done. He hadn’t even introduced his fiancée to his father. He did as his mother asked, and listened to his father, but had a hard time accepting the apology. The thing that did it, was his fiancée, Heather, convincing him to do it not for his father, but for himself. Mason would answer the phone when Kevin called, and was very slowly letting him back in his life, but still keeping him at an arm’s length. 

Kevin and Kristin’s relationship had remained the same, and Kristin was very proud of her husband for reaching out to their oldest. She understood why Mason was doing what he was doing, even though it really hurt. Kevin knew it would take a long time for him and Mason to become anywhere near close, so he took what Mason was willing to give. He laid awake one night, thinking about everything, and sighed, rolling over. He hoped that one day, things would go back to normal, whatever that normal would turn out to be. He spooned Kristin, sent prayers up for his boys, and fell asleep. 


End file.
